Captive in England
by Bovine Beauty
Summary: With Ratcliffe now free from prison, he whisks Pocahontas away to England under the king's name. What does he plan to do with her and what surprise will he have in store for John?
1. The Return of Ratcliffe

_All characters, except those not mentioned in the movie are the property of the Walt Disney Company and are used without permission. May I present my second Pocahontas story; it has been a long while since I finished the first one, but here it is._

Rating: G

**Chapter one: the Return of Ratcliffe**

Out in the sunflower field, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, and Percy were having a wonderful time talking and enjoying the day as they were the first time. A few weeks had passed since John returned to rescue his one and only true love from the greedy explorers with a lust for finding gold that was never here. Now the men were serving their time in the Jamestown prison cleaning every stable as punishment for kidnapping and attempted murder. If it had not been for that dream back home in England, John might have still stayed in bed mourning for Pocahontas while it might have been possible that she would have been killed. Everyone honored him for his bravery and although John was proud for what he had done, he just wanted to spend time with Pocahontas and drop the whole rescue experience. In other words, she was safe and that was all that mattered. His one true place was here with her and not in England. Since then Pocahontas often wondered how else he was able to return in time to save her, but she'd never ask. She felt happy that he was standing here with her as she pointed out brilliant sunflowers and animals running amuck in the fields. Nothing would spoil this moment of theirs; or so they thought.

"Look John!" Pocahontas pointed out to a ship out at sea making its way toward land. "There's a ship coming ashore." John who was just as surprised rushed over to see with Meeko climbing on top of his head. "Have more settlers arrived?"

"I don't know," answered John meekly. "This is an unexpected voyage. I better go down there and see what's up. I don't remember anyone telling me about this." Quickly, John dashed down the hills as fast as he could, leaving Pocahontas behind with her animal companions. With the way he was running, it almost looked as if he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Pocahontas felt a light breeze rustle through her hair. It was the same wind that once warned her of the coming of the Susan Constant. As she was listening, her eyes flew open widely as she now understood what was troubling John. "Something's wrong. I have to find John."

In a hurry, she raced down the hill hoping to find John wherever he went. The trouble might have something to do with that ship approaching. She had always trusted the wind to lead her in the right direction and it had never let her down once. In her heart, she hoped that ship wasn't carrying any armed men with dangerous weapons planning to attack the Jamestown settlement or her village. Whatever was on that ship, she wanted to rush over and make sure that John was alright. She didn't want to lose him again in any peril. Her animal companions followed right behind without a stop.

* * *

_In Jamestown_

Down at the shore, a few citizens of Jamestown watched as some mysterious men in silver armor and metal caps held a flag with a symbol in the name of King James. Even they didn't understand what this unexpected voyage was all about. All they did was stare in confusion, which is until a familiar round faced man in a familiar purple outfit stepped down the rail smiling greedily. It was Ratcliffe!

"Ratcliffe!" the voice of John spoke in outrage at the greedy governor's appearance and unwanted return to Virginia. He pushed a few of the citizens aside to have a serious talk with him. "What are you doing here?"

All Ratcliffe did was sneer. "Hello John, miss me?"

"What do you want Ratcliffe?" John said angrily.

"Oh let's just say that I'm here on official business," he unrolled a piece of document paper and showed it to John. "…to bring a certain savage to justice." He finished.

From what John read in the parchment, he couldn't believe what it had said. It was a warrant to bring Pocahontas as a prisoner to England by orders of the king. There had to be some mistake about this, unless it was one of Ratcliffe's lies to get back at him. Pocahontas had done nothing but bring peace between the settlers and her village. That wasn't the only thing written there. It had also declared that the men in the Jamestown prison were to be freed immediately. This was an outrage.

"John!" Pocahontas suddenly appeared on the hills both panic stricken and full of anger to see the face of Ratcliffe standing before John. "Huh, you!" before she could react any further, two men had already rushed over to seize her arms and restrain them behind her back. "What's going on?" she demanded as she struggled in their grasp.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" John wanted to go over and help her, but was held back by a few of the armored men. "Let her go, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"By orders of the king," Ratcliffe announced as he read the document. "The prisoner Pocahontas is to be escorted to the tower of England for interfering in the governor's attempt (which is me) in searching for gold and conspiracy in a plot to bring down Jamestown!"

John's mouth opened wide in shock. "What, that's a lie!" he looked over at Pocahontas who was now having her wrists chained from behind by one of the men. She was just as shocked as he was from what Ratcliffe announced to everyone. Whatever lie he had told to King James, it certainly wasn't true. A few of the citizens had gasped and stared blankly at Pocahontas as if she were a condemned criminal.

"And further more…" Ratcliffe continued, "…the prisoners in the cell are to be freed and escorted safely back to London, cleared of all charges."

"You…you…" John who was overcome with fury was at a loss for words. He was still being held back as he watched the men carry Pocahontas up aboard the ship. It had been heartbreaking to see the sadness gleaming in her eyes. This situation was far different from when she had last been captured. Only this time, she was to be taken out of Vriginia and into another country.

John with his teeth grinding, stared madly at Ratcliffe heading up the ship. "Ratcliffe, whatever else you're up to, you'll never get away with it!"

* * *

**Author's note**: _I know it's not a long chapter but I promise that the second one will be longer than this; depending on what I can think of. I hope some of you look forward to the rest of this story._


	2. Making Plans

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

_That evening at Jamestown_

The guards who were in charge of keeping a close eye on the prisoners in the Jamestown prison stood still in an upward position in between the cell. The inside was nearly dark, damp, and dull with them standing around all day. Now the guards almost wished that they didn't have this job. However, someone had to keep an eye on things in here in case anything goes wrong. Then unexpectedly, the entrance doors burst open to reveal Ratcliffe stepping in with the same document.

"You there," he pointed out to the guards. "Release those men!"

"What release them?" one guard exclaimed. "But they're responsible for capturing and attempting to kill Pocahontas! Have you come to escort them back to London for King James to take care of?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here," the ex-governor answered as he cleared his throat to read the document. "Now that these men have served their time here, the king declares that they be free and cleared of all charges on their way out."

The convicts from the inside of the cell rushed over and clung to the bars as they all stared wide eyed at Ratcliffe in bewilderment. Was he even serious about what he said with the king clearing their names? Or was the ex governor only pulling at their legs? During their time at the Jamestown prison, each one of them were infuriated that their hope to find riches in this new world had backfired and failed. And if it weren't for that savage tricking them out in the cornfield, they would have gotten away with it. Of course, it was Chris who had been rambling about this night after night until one of the guards barged in and threatened to cut his tongue out if he did not shut up.

"Clear of all charges, but…"

"You dare question the king's commands?" he glared madly at the guards. "Then you will be stripped of your duties here."

With a heavy sigh, one of the guards turned to the cell and unlocked it. "Alright, you're free to go," he said lowly. "But don't try coming in here again." The convicts walked out without question and moved toward where Ratcliffe was standing.

Alright, why are you here and what's all this about really?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Ratcliffe smirked cunningly at the men. "I need your help in getting what is rightfully mine." He whispered as he led them outside to a corner where there was no one else around to hear. "I want you all to help me get even with Smith now that I'm taking his one true love far away from this place."

"You mean the savage that deceived us out in the golden cornfield?" Chris spoke hastily. "What's in it for us anyway?"

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" Otis added from behind.

"Well gentlemen…" Ratcliffe began. "…if you all agree to join me in my little plot to regain Jamestown and take the savage to the king, I'm more than willing to share half my fortune with the rest of you, just like you wished."

"You're saying that if we do this, we'll finally be rich?" Otis blurted out.

"So what do you say, do we have a deal gentlemen?" Ratcliffe held out his hand waiting for their answer.

The convicts gathered around and whispered to each other privately so Ratcliffe couldn't make out what they were saying. Maybe if they did agree to this, not only would they be rich, but they would also get even with Smith and Pocahontas for placing them in this dark, dank cell. They wanted revenge as well.

Finally Chris spoke up. "Alright, deal." He placed the palm of his hand on Ratcliffe's. Soon everyone agreed and did the same.

Ratcliffe sneered in triumph. Everything was going according to plan. "Enough talk now; we shall discuss other matters elsewhere, but not here."

* * *

_Back in the village_

Chief Powhatan was not at all pleased with what John told him about his daughter blamed for a false conspiracy act she did not commit. Knowing that Smith or Jamestown had nothing to do with this, his anger was now directed at Ratcliffe's deception not only to the citizens of Jamestown but the king of England himself. They couldn't possibly believe his lie about Pocahontas, could they? Or what were they now thinking of her people at this time? With Powhatan moving around in the tent lost in thought, he was almost unsure of how else to react. In this situation, he felt there was nothing more he could do except listen to what else John had to say. Inside, John, Thomas, Nakoma, Meeko, Flit, and Percy sat on the floor together waiting to hear if anyone had an idea on how to settle this.

Then John spoke up. "Chief Powhatan, me and Thomas tried to stop them from taking her, but…they threatened to hang us or anyone else who dare oppose the king's commands. Worse yet, they threatened to attack your village. There can't be more lives at stake. Not here or in Jamestown. And I don't think you should be involved."

"It is not the safety of our village that concerns me," Powhatan answered with his back turned. "I and my people have always trusted you. We knew of our past enemies, but now it seems neither peace nor war would do no good. I can't help but wonder what will become of my daughter once she is taken away." He lowered his head sadly in silence.

"John, is there nothing we can do about this?" Nakoma asked hesitantly. "This is far worse than what happened last time she was captured."

It was hard for Nakoma to believe that her friend was being falsely accused and about to be brought to the king. She had never met royalty but she couldn't bear the thought of Pocahontas living the remainder of her life as a prisoner or sentenced to death! Her pulse quickened at the thought of that happening.

"The ship back to England leaves in two weeks," Thomas informed. "Maybe that will give us time to come up with a plan."

"I hope so," John gazed down thoughtfully while holding Percy on his lap. "All we have to do is find out what else they're up to. Tomorrow, I'm going over there in disguise so that no one will notice I'm on the ship. If I went as myself, someone is sure to call me out so that I would be forbidden to see Pocahontas. You know how Ratcliffe can be."

"Do all you can brother," Powhatan turned away from the wall. "I only wish for my daughter to be alive and well. Therefore it is my duty to stay here and watch over my people. I will await your news when you return."

John nodded as he gave a saddened Percy to Nakoma before walking out of the tent with Thomas back to Jamestown. In his heart, he felt that saving Pocahontas again would not be as easy as he thought.

* * *

**Author's note**: _the next chapter might take a little while to update since I usually need time to think about what should happen next. Hopefully it won't take too long._


	3. At the Ship

**Chapter 3: At the Ship**

_In Jamestown_

In his cabin, John sat on his bed and sighed in frustration. Upon arriving back, he demanded to the armored men guarding the ship to see Pocahontas. But just as he suspected, they were refusing to let him do so. He had to get up there and see her somehow without the guards seeing him. Maybe he could get Meeko and Flit to distract the guards with their animal instincts while he snuck up unexpectedly. It had to work. He had to see if she was alright and that they weren't doing anything to her. Right now, John couldn't help but sit on his bed feeling sorry for Pocahontas to have to go through this injustice situation Ratcliffe put her in. It pained him to imagine her being alone in a filthy cell with a few sailors spitting, jeering, and cursing at her. With his hands over his face, John was more frustrated than ever. If anyone deserves to rot in jail, then let it be Ratcliffe!

"So tell me, what King James pays Ratcliffe for?" a manly voice could be heard from the outside of John's cabin. He figured it must be the same kind of gossip he often heard everyday; only he feared it might be about his beloved. Whatever else he was about to say certainly wasn't true. Ratcliffe was a great actor as well as a great liar to everyone. "After all the time the ex governor spent in jail, the king goes back to trusting him, just like that. There must be some other explanation for all this. I mean you can't just throw someone in jail, and then let him out like nothing happened." John listened carefully as the voices kept talking more and more. He recognized them as Lon and Ben.

"Ay, I don't trust Ratcliffe for a moment. He's up to something, I can feel it. But what can we do? The king must be the most stubborn ruler in all of England to trust him again. And I don't believe the Indian maiden would be capable of committing such an act as bringing down Jamestown."

"Of course not; remember when she saved John's life? That was an act of heroism. Never had she done anything to hurt any one of us. I tell you lad, something fishy is going on here."

"You're right, but the guards will not allow us on board just to see her. Ratcliffe states that whoever opposes the king's commands will have to suffer the consequences. Maybe there is nothing we can do."

John not wanting to hear anymore moved his head away from the cabin wall and angrily threw a pile of paper and books from a small table onto the floor with his arm. Although he was glad that there were a few citizens left (like Lon and Ben) who still believed that Pocahontas was innocent, he wanted to make Ratcliffe pay for what he was doing to her. John sat himself on the bed and curled his fists tightly as if he was attempting to squeeze two pairs of soft fruits. His beloved shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"Why must it be her paying the price?" John roared, repeatedly punching his pillow. Deep inside, he fought to keep himself from crying or shedding a tear. He couldn't bring himself to do so. It didn't seem like something a grown man would do, despite being in a tight situation. He had to believe that sooner or later, there would be a way out of this; for him, Pocahontas, her people and Jamestown. Sitting up, he walked slowly over to the only window of the cabin and peered over at the ship which Ratcliffe used to arrive. "Don't worry Pocahontas, I'll find a way to set you free. One way or another, I'll find a way. I promise, goodnight my love." Moving back to his bed, he blew out the candle and pulled the sheets over his shoulders. Since the guards over there are stubbornly refusing to let him and anyone else on board, he had to use some kind of distraction. With all these thoughts swimming in his mind, it was difficult trying to get some rest. But he managed to close his eyes as he thought of what else he should do for his beloved; innocent until proven guilty.

* * *

_Inside the ship_

The cell inside the bottom of the ship reeked of a cold, chilled air that made Pocahontas shudder from head to toe. Her moccasins did nothing to help her. There was barely any light down here for her to see through. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her legs were folded into a comfortable position against the corner while her right wrist was chained to a pole in the cell. This felt like the time when John was accused of killing Kocoum, only it was now the other way around. She was the one being convicted of a false crime to bring down Jamestown as Ratcliffe stated. Ratcliffe, how she hated to hear that name mentioned to her. Rage boiled within her as she thought about him reading that document the king signed for her imprisonment. Was all this an attempt to regain Jamestown for his own as revenge against John? That must be what this has to do with her false crime. It was her only guess. Well he was not going to get away with this.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps creak on the stairs that lead down here. It was two guards in silver armor with one carrying a key while the other held a silver plate in his hands. The cell door opened to allow the guard to set the plate down beside her. There were purple grapes, a half loaf of brown bread, and some dark meat for her to eat. For a moment she stared blankly at the food wondering if she was hungry or not. She hadn't had anything to eat all afternoon, but it was hard to have an appetite at a time like this.

"Better eat while you have the chance my dear," Pocahontas looked up to see Ratcliffe standing at the opening of the cell. "You might not have a chance to eat at all if you keep staring at it like that."

"What is it you want?" Pocahontas cursed at the ex governor sneering at her. Behind those eyes, she knew he was proud of what he was doing.

"Relax dearest, it's not like I hold a grudge against you. All I want is to take what is rightfully mine."

"Which is…?"

"Jamestown of course," Ratcliffe blurted. "Once I bring you to the king of England, Jamestown will be mine once again!" he exploded into laughter causing Pocahontas to cover her ears anxiously. "And don't worry about Smith; I don't plan to kill him at all. Nope, I just can't help to enjoy seeing the look on his face the moment I declared that you'd be escorted. That's what I call revenge." He walked away from the cell as the door was locked again. "Pleasant dreams now." The guards followed behind as they left Pocahontas alone in the dark.

As soon as they were out of sight, Pocahontas finally realizes that Ratcliffe is escorting her out of here not only to regain Jamestown, but as revenge against John Smith just as she feared. Breaking into sobs, she wonders what else will happen if his plan succeeds and her people never see her again. Wiping her eyes, she picked at the food on the plate to eat, despite feeling the sadness in her heart of being separated from John.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Just when I thought it would take a while for me to upload, I upload. But if anyone has any small suggestions for how I should continue, say it in review or email. I just don't want to be short on ideas._


	4. Seeing Pocahontas

**Chapter 4: Seeing Pocahontas**

_That morning_

Early the next morning at the crack of dawn, John threw a long cloak over his shoulders, grabbed a few items from his drawers and poked his head out through the door to check if anyone was around. He didn't want to come in contact with any of those armored guards who work for Ratcliffe, unless they reported him for treason or something against the king. He feared that would make the situation worse. To move with caution, he walked behind one cabin to the other without making an echo of a sound. The villagers were usually not awake till it was broad daylight, so that made it safe for John to disappear into the forest where he was certain that no soldier would catch him there. When no one was around, he started to run as fast as his legs could carry him until he had reached the path that would to the village of Powhatan. There he turned and listened closely for any unusual sound to be heard. And if he did, then it meant for him to hide in the bushes to see if he was being followed. Nothing had happened. Once again, John took off as if he were trying to get away from somebody.

"I will not stand for this injustice," he muttered angrily to himself. "I'm going to sneak up on that ship and find out what else Ratcliffe is up to; even if it means sacrificing my own life for hers. I couldn't care less about what happens to me in the end. Someone has to stop this."

This wasn't just about saving Pocahontas; this was about opening the king's eyes to true justice, honor, loyalty and respect to one's heritage. What if Ratcliffe told James that the Indians of this land were filthy savages conspiring to overtake Jamestown and drive each settler back to where they came from? John gritted his teeth snarling at the thought of that being true. Ratcliffe was definitely not going to regain Jamestown or kill Pocahontas out of revenge against him.

Then without warning, John felt his foot trip over a rock or branch causing him to fall flat on the grassy mound. He realized that he might not have been paying close attention to where he was going because of his anger filling up. Spitting out dirt, John heaved himself up slowly on his knees and wiped sweat from his forehead. Standing before him were Meeko, Percy, and Flit hovering above. They looked up at him sadly as if they understood what was troubling him on the way to their village.

With a heavy sigh, John picked up Meeko and held him in his arms the way he always saw Pocahontas handle the forest critters. For some reason, it felt less hurtful and frustrating with the three of them keeping him company. "I know what the three of you are thinking," he said to them lowly, stroking the top of Meeko's head and scratching behind Percy's ears. "You're just as worried about her as I am. But I promise I'll find a way to save her, even if it takes my entire life." He sat there for a while trying his best to ease the hurtful feelings growing inside of the critters. Flit landed softly on John's shoulder gazing gloomily at both Meeko and John. Being only a hummingbird, he would do anything to help John save Pocahontas from a lifetime of imprisonment in the tower of London. But what could he do exactly?

"Listen closely now," John whispered, remembering what he came here for. "I'll need your help to get on that ship. All you have to do is distract the guards so that no one will notice me sneaking aboard. But there are some items I need from the village first. Come with me." The animals darted after him all the way to the village.

* * *

_On the ship_

Two guards stood at the ramp of the ship like statues in a courtyard. It was now a foggy afternoon making it difficult for them to spot intruders in the distance. Still they did not leave their spot unguarded.

Bursting out of the fog, Flit hummed frantically poking at the guards' faces and buzzing in their ears to get their attention.

"Away, away you pesky bird!" one of them cried out, waving his arm at the hummingbird wildly. This caused the two men to bump into each other as their armor clattered like fallen dishes. Again and Again, Flit dove at them and stuck out his small tongue a foot away. "Come back here you little twit!" Both men eagerly followed Flit into the fog forgetting about their job.

"Now's my chance," John covered in a dark cloak, snuck up the ramp quietly with Meeko and Percy tucked in his arms. The raccoon had been reluctant to distract the guards at first because he wanted to see Pocahontas again. "Be quiet now, we never know who else might be up here." He whispered cautiously as he stared down into the darkness where the cells were located. This must be where Pocahontas was being kept. He hadn't forgotten himself what it felt like to be in solitary confinement; lonely and dismal it was. Every step he took down below creaked by the weight of his boots.

To his surprise, Pocahontas sat in the corner of one cell resting her head against the wall sleepily. Her wrists appeared to be tied behind her back and ankles restrained by thick rope. John tightened his fists wondering what they had to do that for. He threw his hands on the iron bars of her cell.

"John, is that you?" Pocahontas awoke to find her one true love standing on the other side. She dragged herself over till she was closer to him. "It really is you, and Meeko and Percy." Her eyes brimmed with tears when she desired to hold her hands out to touch them, but couldn't. "How did you get past the guards without them seeing you?"

"I'll explain all that later, first let me undo those," He had been referring to her bonds. Pocahontas turned around and allowed him to untie her wrists and ankles. "Why did they restrain you like this?"

"Ratcliffe was here, hovering, gloating…" she held on tightly to John's hands as she continued, "…I couldn't stand to hear it. In anger, I lunged out at him without thinking clearly of what he intended to do. He ordered to have my arms and legs bonded to prevent me from attacking anyone else on the ship. Oh John, I don't know what to do." Her grip on John's hand tightened as she leaned against the bars and cried.

"There's nothing you can do Pocahontas," John replied, putting his other hand over her shivering palms. "I mean not while you're behind bars that is. But if there was only one way, I'd be in your place."

"No John, I almost lost you before. I wouldn't want to lose you again," she sobbed against his hands.

"I'm only saying that as a possibility," he assured her. "Even Meeko and Percy here would do anything to help you." He let the dog and raccoon move closer so she could touch them lovingly. "I even brought you these." He handed her a folded up cloak with something wrapped up inside. "I thought you'd need a cloak to keep warm while you're down here." Inside the cloak was a pair of furry moccasins and leggings. "Your father wanted to make sure you were alright." Pocahontas remembered her village friends.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Sorry about the long wait. I was busy lately with a current project and coming up with what John's plan should be with the rescue mission. Sometimes I need time away from one story till I can get the right idea to come along. If anyone has suggestions for the rescue mission and exposing Ratcliffe's plan to the king, let me know in review. Otherwise, tell me what you think of this chapter._


	5. The plan

**Chapter 5: The plan**

"Oh Thomas, I can't believe this is happening," Nakoma sat on her sleeping mat inside a tent with Thomas, sobbing on his shoulder. "Pocahontas is my best friend; ever since we were children. I know she is not that kind of person to do whatever Ratcliffe says she did. It's all a lie, a great big lie!" She sobbed into his shoulder again unable to contain her anger at Ratcliffe and sadness of her friend's life. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

"So do I," agreed Thomas, wrapping his arm around Nakoma for comfort. The least he could do was to try and ease her pain for the moment. "But if one of us did step foot on that ship, we'd be imprisoned with her as well. I'm just as angry with Ratcliffe as you are. Believe me, I know how you feel. I'd do whatever it takes to help a friend in need. But all we can do is hope; hope that there will be a way to put an end to this injustice."

"I just hope she's ok," Nakoma blurted, drying the tears that formed in her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of her hurt and bruised all over. She doesn't deserve that."

"Nobody does," Thomas rubbed her back slowly. "No other prisoner should be treated in an ill mannered way. I've seen some of it happen before, but I won't say how."

As he comforted her, Thomas felt strange sensation in him as he watched her cry. It was as if he was starting to care for her. Could it be love? Or is just the friendship kind of love? Was he starting to develop the same feelings for her just like John has for Pocahontas? He had never felt this way about someone before.

Thomas shook his head hesitantly. Even if he did feel something toward her, it's quite possible that she could never feel the same way about him. Especially when he remembered her admitting that she had secretly been in love with Kocoum once. She admitted about being devastated at his death, which brought guilt upon Thomas. Now he knew she could never love him after what he done. Would she ever forgive him for Kocoum's tragic death? Whatever he was feeling towards her, there were more important events at stake, such as finding a way to save Pocahontas from an unjust death under the name of King James.

In her heart, Nakoma believed that Thomas was the one person she could lean on at this difficult time. It was true, she loved Kocoum once; more than Pocahontas did. _Don't get caught up with him!_ She thought to herself. _He's gone; nothing will bring him back._ Would she ever love again, but only to lose them before she had a chance to tell him how she truly felt. She didn't want that to happen again. Her heart cannot take rejection or another tragic loss. Should it matter that they are from two different cultural worlds to even be together? Why should it? Pocahontas and John Smith are just as different from each other, but nothing could ever stop them from falling in love. In other words, it was their love that stopped the war between the Indians and the settlers.

Their tender moment was interrupted by John entering unexpectedly. His face had been covered by some dirt. "Listen up, I may have a plan."

"What is it John, what happened?" Thomas was taken aback by John's sight.

"Caught, that's what happened," John said angrily. "I snuck up on that ship to see her. For a while we talked for so long, that I guess I had forgotten about the guards and Ratcliffe. Two of them caught me, threw me off the ship, with Ratcliffe threatening to report my actions to the king if I ever returned." John shivered with anger as he thought of what happened back there. After a few seconds, he managed to calm down and look at Thomas and Nakoma. "What I really mean to say is that there might be a way out of this, for Pocahontas? But I don't want her to know, not yet of course."

Thomas stood up off his feet. "You mean…you have a plan?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until the day when the ship leaves for England. There isn't much we can do now anyway, now that I have been caught. It might be our only chance for her sake."

"Then tell us what this plan is," Thomas pleaded.

John took a deep breath and said it. "On the morning of the ships departure, I will once again sneak up on that ship in disguise. Don't worry; I have other ways of keeping my true form a secret. And when that ship reaches London, I will go to the tower and help Pocahontas escape to my old house where I hope she will be safe. In other words, I will take her place."

Thomas's jaw dropped. "John, you don't mean that."

"I do Thomas. Pocahontas told me everything that happened on that ship. Ratcliffe is doing this out of revenge against me and her. And he'll do what it takes to regain Jamestown for his own, especially for the gold. But it is King James that will reward him once this is done."

"I knew it!" Thomas exploded. "That no-good-lying…" Shaking his fists, he was at a loss for words. He stopped shivering when Nakoma put her hands on his shoulders to calm his angry feelings. Gazing upon her, he tried to smile. "I'm sorry…we really shouldn't let this get to us."

"It's ok Thomas," she assured him. "We are all concerned for the safety of our people, and for her." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Thomas turned his attention back to John Smith. "John, if you're going on that ship, I'm coming with you. It's quite possible that you may need what very little help there is."

Nakoma stepped in. "And me, Pocahontas once told me that friends stick together to the very end. I wan her to know that I haven't forgotten."

John, who was quite surprised by this, had no idea how to react. He couldn't turn them down when they only wanted to help. They may be right. This is a difficult situation for someone like him to handle alone. "Alright, you can come. I can't argue with that if you won't change your mind. But you'll have to take orders when I tell you to. Night is falling, we will talk more tomorrow. Come on Thomas."

Out of the tent, Thomas glanced over his shoulder and waved to Nakoma promising that he will be back to discuss more of John's plan. Then there came that feeling inside his heart again, a feeling of something more than friendship. He believed that he loved her and would do anything to protect her from any harm on this voyage. He also hoped John knew what he was doing when he mentioned about taking the place of Pocahontas in the tower of London. He would have hated to lose his best friend, just as John feared to lose Pocahontas forever. John was right. There wasn't much anybody could do to get on that ship or talk Ratcliffe out of this. That would never work, especially when all he cared about was getting his own way.

"I know what I'm doing Thomas," John whispered gently to Thomas as the two walked through the midst of the forest. "I hate to do this, but there is no other way. She may be counting on me."

"I understand," Thomas replied. "Nothing is simple anymore." Time sure had a way of bringing changes to this world. But that wouldn't stop John from saving his beloved.


	6. What happened?

**Chapter 6: What happened?**

Thomas had not said a word to John to ask him what else happened on that ship until they were back safely in Jamestown. During their walk through the woods, Thomas was concerned about the hard edged expression on his friend's face and thought it would be best if he did not make whatever feeling he had inside worse. He'd do anything to help John in any way he can with this plan of his. There were however some doubts about him taking Pocahontas' place in the tower. What John were discovered before they put their plan into action? It might have failed, Ratcliffe would win, and maybe Pocahontas would already be hanged while John sat in a cold damp cell for the rest of his days.

Thomas slapped his hand over his head struggling not to think about what would happen if their plan had failed. That was in the future, and he and his friends needed to focus on what was happening today.

"John," Thomas stood beside the doorway of John's cabin.

"What?" John asked; his tone was hard edged as Thomas had guessed.

"John what else happened on that ship?"

Sighing, John gestured for him to come inside. He thought that he saw his friend jump a bit from his hard tone and had regretted it in an instant. He hated having to do that, yet he still couldn't help with not having to see Pocahontas until the day of the departure, especially after being discovered and thrown off as if he were a thief.

"I'm sorry I snapped," John said as he sat himself on the bed softly. "I just can't help thinking of Pocahontas sitting alone on that ship all because of a lie trying to pull us apart." He placed his right hand under his chin as his hard edged expression turned into a saddened one. "I know that she must be feeling the same thing as well."

"What is that?"

"That she'll never see me again."

"Don't believe that John," Thomas said firmly as he was warming up a fire to make special soup for his friend to help him sleep. "It may seem hopeless, but I don't believe that Ratcliffe will want to kill her too soon; not as long as she stands before King James that is."

"I know you're right," replied John softly. "But I still don't understand how he could believe him just like that. And to think he once trusted me." He let out a soft sigh.

"Remember John, James might be the king of England but he is also a very stubborn man most of the times when it comes to money and power. And fear can also make someone do all sorts of terrible things to a person or society." Thomas stirred the soup as he maintained. "So whether he believes a lie or not, he'll make sure nothing stands in the way of his plans for this town. In other words, he'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way." He stopped stirring to pour the soup into two bowls and set them at the table. "The soup is ready now. Better eat before it gets cold."

Without arguing, John came by to eat as Thomas sat at the other end of the table with red wine to drink. Thomas listened as John began to explain how he snuck up on the ship and gave Pocahontas a few supplies to keep her warm. He stiffened when he got to the part where she had once been confronted by the same men who kidnapped her in hopes that they would find gold in the new world. With what Ratcliffe promised them, they would be rewarded if they stick to his side of the story so that King James will never find out the truth behind this scheme. Even Ratcliffe knew that the king of England would believe almost anything that has to do with treason or treachery in Jamestown. Talking him out of releasing Pocahontas would be rather impossible. John realized that if he did go up to King James and begged him to spare his true love, then his fate would be the same as hers. He had already believed Ratcliffe enough to not allow anyone else speak up for her defense; unless it was in a court room.

Then after her discussion aboard ship, one of the guards that were distracted by Flit's hovering in the air, discovered John speaking to Pocahontas while she was never allowed any visitors. A hand was slapped down on his shoulder before being roughly pulled up out of the deck underneath and pushed off the ship like a trespasser on private property. Then Ratcliffe had warned John that the king had already made his decision about bringing the savage to justice and that there would be bigger trouble for him if he dared to question the king's orders. He believed his revenge against Smith was working quite well as long as he had viewed Pocahontas as Smith's weakness. It had been the perfect kind of advantage.

"Still the same scoundrel I presume," Thomas said incredulously as he took his and John's bowl after finishing up the soup to rinse at the sink. "And after all the time he spent in jail, he still hasn't learned a thing or two about what he did. But are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I hope so," answered John, as he sat on his bed. "I can only hope this plan works."

Saying goodnight to John, Thomas left the cabin without another word. Lying on the bed, John wondered if he should at least try to talk with Grandmother Willow to see if she'll be able to offer any advice. He had seen Pocahontas talk with her before and thought he might be able to do the same. Just as the elderly tree mentioned, sometimes the right path is not always the easy way. True love means sacrifice. And he would be willing to sacrifice his own life to save her. That might as well be the only thing left to do if his plan fails. Then again, Pocahontas would be devastated.

John shook his head to clear away the negative thoughts flooding his mind as he tried to sleep. It wasn't easy struggling to focus on whether this plan would work or not. All he and his friends could do was hope that it would. Pocahontas' life was in double jeopardy of an unjust crime.

* * *

_At the village_

Powhatan stood outside his tent sadly as he gazed up at the starlit sky thinking about the life of his dearest daughter. Just like John, he couldn't bear to risk putting both his village and the citizens of Jamestown at risk by choosing to go to war. That would aggravate the situation of going against the king's orders. The more he thought of Pocahontas in a cold cell, the more it tugged at his heartstrings. The only thing she was guilty of was falling in love with John and bringing peace to her people and the settlers. It was all in an effort to prevent a bloodshed war. All he could do was pray that she was alive and would not be harmed in any way.

"Those guards better not hurt her up on that ship," he said angrily, still gazing at the night sky. "I don't know what would happen if she was whipped or starved. Nobody whips my daughter and gets away with it." He turned to walk inside his tent and turn his mind back to waiting for more of John's plan. In his heart, he felt doubtful if it would be enough to save his daughter. But he could only hope.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Sorry for the long delay; I've been busy with an animation project lately. And it might be a while until I update a chapter again which I hope doesn't take too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing though._


	7. In Isolation

**Chapter 7: In Isolation**

_On the ship_

In the prison cell, Pocahontas laid down on her stomach upon the shawl that John snuck in for her. It served as the only warmth and comfort against the coldness seeping in the air above her. She almost couldn't believe what those guards did to her after John was discovered and thrown off the ship. The moment he was gone, she was dragged out of the cell forcefully and ordered to lay flat across the wooden floor. Ratcliffe was angered with hearing this and wanted to test how the savage would react to at least ten lashes from the sting of a whip. Pocahontas would have made a run for it, but other guards blocked the opening and she might as well be caught in their grasp. Since it was impossible for her back to be exposed because of her dress having no lace, her hair could only be moved aside. Each lash stung terribly, but instead of crying out in pain, she had shut her eyes tight and tightened her fists. If she ever did holler, then that would give these men great pleasure in what they were doing to their prisoner. When it was over, she had been thrown back in the cell like a throw rug and had both her wrists chained up to the pole with a long chain.

Pocahontas did not fear the whippings, nor would she ever give in to the burning sensation of each lash if they dared do it again. She felt that doing so would break her spirit inside. It was the feeling of loss, loneliness, and a mockery in London that deeply troubled her heart. Already Pocahontas could imagine herself lying in isolation in another dark cell at the tower that she would be escorted to soon after her trial. Now she knew how every prisoner felt behind bars whether they were innocent or guilty of a crime that was committed. Were all kinds of prisoners treated this way? And if so, how can the rulers of one country notice this, yet don't bother with handling it? Countries can't allow that kind of brutality, or can they? Perhaps so, as long as that society was corrupted by money and power.

With no one to tend to her cuts, the cold air blew down on her back like water from a bucket. The whip had apparently cut through her blouse as she was lashed out. Pocahontas was more worried for John, her father, Nakoma, Thomas, and everyone else than she was about the cuts. She might have injuries, but she vowed that she'd never let her spirit be broken by a whip. If she were to die in this cold cell, then she'd have to keep her spirit strong from everything she learned in this life for both the good and the bad times.

Tears rolled down her face as Pocahontas was having trouble trying to keep her eyes open. After everything that happened, sleep was impossible for her in a place like this. She missed everyone she loved. Her friends were too kind and caring to ever forget about her, especially John. He told her that he already had a plan with how to save her and stop Ratcliffe from reclaiming Jamestown, but he was discovered before he had a chance to explain everything.

"John, I hope you don't die in my place," Pocahontas choked back a sob. "You came back for me once, please don't leave me again."

Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, Pocahontas wept as she remembered all the good times she had from childhood to adulthood. She would never forget her friends either, not even for a moment too soon.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Yep, a quick update. I know it isn't as long as the other ones, but this is what came up when I thought about what should happen afterward. I'll still see if I can update as soon as possible, despite being busy with an animation project._


	8. Feeling at Fault

**Chapter 8: Feeling at Fault**

Three days later, John went for a walk in the woods all by himself to try and think of other ways to expose Ratcliffe's plot in front of the king. His heart was troubled with extreme doubt in this whole situation. What else was he going to do? If he tried to see Pocahontas again, he'd be caught and thrown off again. And he couldn't bear the thought of what they would do to her then. She might be accused of letting him in as John often heard of most prisoners being questioned in that kind of way. Or if he found out that she had been whipped, he would swear that he'd make Ratcliffe pay for it.

"What if she's in more pain because of me?" John whispered sadly. "Maybe I should have paid better attention to the guards coming when I was on that ship." He kicked a dirt cloud in frustration when that terrible thought came into mind. Throwing his hands to his head, he had been overcome with so much grief that he did not notice Meeko, Flit, and Percy come up behind. His barking caught John's attention back to reality. "Oh hey there Percy, how did you find me boy?" John tried to smile with the raccoon and hummingbird coming closer as John picked Percy up in his arms. Although it was hard for John to smile while his heart was troubled for his beloved, if felt comforting to see friends of hers here with him once again. John had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only person in on this land who was in deep pain. Thomas, Nakoma, Powhatan, Meeko, Flit, Percy, the settlement of Jamestown, and the villagers were all worried and upset as he was since that ship with Ratcliffe arrived.

"If something happened to her…" John began as he walked with Percy in his arms and the other two following. "…I would never forgive myself. I mean I feel so helpless walking around waiting for the day when the ship leaves for England." Then he became so strangely calm. "Why don't we go see Grandmother Willow and find out what she has to say about this?" The animals smiled and nodded in response to his suggestion. Smiling, John spoke up. "Alright then, let's keep going."

Sometimes when John imagined other horrible situations befalling upon Pocahontas, he would feel at fault for some strange reason. But his friends his friends would remind him that he'd never have anything to do with it. He even reminded himself that there were some other things he had no control over, such as government corruption, the document stating for Pocahontas to be imprisoned, or Ratcliffe making a false statement to the king out of revenge. John knew he had to keep focusing on his plan to get Pocahontas out of there, even if he had to wait until the day of the ships departure.

"You know boy," John spoke to Percy, "I must admit that I hate to wait until the ship leaves for England, but I guess there's nothing more I can do. Not while there's guards at the ship keeping everyone from passing."

As he kept walking beside the river bank, John felt that Grandmother Willow was the only other friend he could talk to. He had finally realized what it felt like to be so helpless without knowing what to do. That was an unwelcoming feeling he hated. Both he and Pocahontas experienced the same situation. He saved Pocahontas before and he would do it again. Even if it meant waiting, he owed his life to hers.

* * *

_**Author's note**_: _Sorry if this chapter is short or is not too good, but I've been so darn busy with an animation project that sometimes I run a little short on ideas with how to continue a story. Perhaps I should try reading a few other Pocahontas fanfics to help me out with. I mean I already know what to make John do when he trys to take the place of his beloved. Any suggestions for how to explain the flashback of Ratcliffe's lie or for Pocahontas' trial would be welcomed and appreciated. I hate to be asking this, but I just don't want this story to sound imitating to Until Proven Guilty (no offense Doodlegirl, I love your story). Otherwise tell me what you think. I hate to be trouble, but I'm almost too busy with my project to come up with something, but since I mostly work on it during the day, I can only work on this story during the weekend._


	9. Seeing Grandmother Willow

**Chapter 9: Seeing Grandmother Willow**

John followed the same winding stream that flowed into the heart of the forest. In the center stood Grandmother Willow where a deer and her fawn drank from the stream. John stopped halfway when he reached below the stump to think of how to handle this. Calling upon the spirit of the aging tree worked for Pocahontas. Would she appear for him if he called for her help? He had to at least give it a try.

"Come on you guys," he said to the three companions. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind me dropping by alone."

Climbing upward on top of the stump, he nervously cleared his throat and attempted to call out her name.

"Um…"

"Who's there? Is that you Pocahontas; where have you been?"

"No, it's me John Smith."

The bark on the ancient tree began to morph into the face of an elderly woman. She looked down at John in surprise to see that Pocahontas was not with him as always. "Why John, why are you here all by yourself? Wait a minute, don't tell me; it's Ratcliffe isn't it."

John was taken aback. "How did you know?"

"I could hear you cursing his name all the way from here when I sensed someone approaching this secret place." Her face scrunched into a frown. "Is he the reason why she's not here right now?"

John sat stiff trying as hard as he could to remember every detail of how it all happened when Ratcliffe arrived on the ship and took Pocahontas as a prisoner. Seeing as Grandmother Willow understood what was troubling him, she encouraged John to go on as she did whenever Pocahontas had a problem. She had once told her it was never good to wander about while trying to hold all that pain inside. The least one could do was let it out; in which John did so. He began to talk to her about when Ratcliffe held up a parchment declaring that Pocahontas be brought before the king in chains, for interfering in the governor's attempt to search for gold so that she and her people could bring down Jamestown. Then he went to the part where he had snuck up on that ship without the guards knowing so that he would see Pocahontas to give her a few warm items and talk of their troubles with finding a way out of this. He told her that if there was only one way, he would be in her place. Although he hated to continue with how he had been caught and thrown off the ship, he went on with a little more encouragement. John told her that his only thought out plan to save Pocahontas would be to take her place on the day of whatever sentence King James would have planned for her. It may as well be life-imprisonment or death. Somehow or other, John needed to do it in order to expose Ratcliffe's real plan in this scheme, but didn't quite know how he would make it believable for King James to hear.

Grandmother Willow put a vine down on his shoulder. "You have a good soul John. I know you'll do well. The most important thing is not to focus on the thought of this plan failing. And I'm glad that you're not going through this alone."

John began to smile weakly at the trees kind words. Meeko, Flit, and Percy made him feel better when Percy licked at his face. Behind Percy's eyes, John thought he could see a string of guilt when he remembered that the dog used to be Ratcliffe's pampered pet when he first arrived here. He couldn't blame Percy for what happened, because he was just a little dog looking for attention in the wrong places.

"Whatever happens Smith, don't give up," Grandmother Willow said softly. "You seem to know more about the king than she will. If you can find another way to get through that stubborn man's head, I'm sure he'll want to listen."

"But shouldn't I need more than just words to prove her innocence?" John asked doubtfully.

"If that is what you believe, then I suggest you find out more about this scheme by listening in on his conversations, write them down, or when he and the guards are out of the room, find at least one item that will prove he's been lying this whole time. And have your other companions help out. You shouldn't have to save Pocahontas alone. Remember what she went through to save your life and bring peace?"

"I remember that," John replied, smiling a bit. "I'll do anything it takes to get it through the king's head."

"Have patience John," said Grandmother Willow. "There is nothing more you can do, but wait until the day of the ships departure. Then that will be the time for you to help her. Have patience."

The tree didn't find it the least bit odd to be offering the same advice she had once offered to the chief's daughter. Now she was helping John to keep his faith alive. Pocahontas almost lost hers when John was in danger of being killed, so now it was time to help him as well.

As John gazed up at Grandmother Willow, a gentle breeze rushed though ruffling his hair. Once he felt something familiar, he knew he wasn't alone on this.

"I believe it is time for you to head back home and not worry too much. If you don't hurry back, everyone will be wondering where you disappeared off to," Grandmother Willow advised, giving him a little push with her vine.

John thanks her for all the advice she had given him and jumped off the stump with Meeko, Flit, and Percy following behind. Whirling around, John waved goodbye to her and felt better now that he knew who to talk to if something else was troubling him. She was able to talk this out with him, even if Pocahontas wasn't here. All Grandmother Willow could do for now was sit in her spot, offer help to John, and hope that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Sometime later_

The days that passed by had been the longest and difficult for Pocahontas. When she was offered food and water on the ship, she had used the water to dip a cloth in and slap it behind her back to clean the cuts before they became infected. She had not been whipped since John was caught on the ship and thrown off. And that was one thing to be thankful for. Otherwise there would be too many cuts that may refuse to heal properly, especially since she did not have any cream or those medicines that the citizens of Jamestown used. Pocahontas knew that there were some things that only the white men knew with how to treat their own kind of sickness.

Down below in her cell, it was dark, cold, and damp as it had been the first time. Pocahontas could barely sleep at all during the nights with her heart still troubled. She was not afraid of dying, but she did not want to think about never seeing John again.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I'd like to thank_ **_doodlegirl_** _and_ **_PocahontasJohnSmithForever_** _for their encouragement. I believe I know how to continue this story, but suggestions are still welcome if any readers want to help out in other ways. The next chapter may be the departure._


	10. The Departure

**Chapter 10: The Departure**

The first couple of days before the departure were not easy for Powhatan to handle either. Every night he would dream of his daughter shivering with the effects of cold and loneliness of wasting away in a cell of stone walls with no escape. The only way out of there was to accept the sentence given to each prisoner after the trial. He never knew if it was the death sentence or lifetime, but it was troubling for him to see her alone, hopeless, and fearful of never seeing her people again. Seeing the hurt behind her eyes pained him to the bone. And it must have upset her mother's spirit as well. John would often drop by the village to do his best to comfort Powhatan, Nakoma, and the rest of the villagers telling them that Pocahontas was alive and well, he hoped. He still did not know of the wounds on her back. But on one night, Powhatan burst from his hut telling John that he had seen his daughter with marks from a vine that snapped like the crack of lightening. Most of his dreams were like visions and that troubled him, John, and Nakoma. Yet he couldn't bear to tell it to the villagers fearing that it would worry them to death. The news of Pocahontas in captivity was bad enough for them to hear already. And he didn't want to increase their fears. Powhatan could only reveal his visions to Nakoma, John, and Thomas in his tent secretly out of close earshot. As much as he hated to hear of Ratcliffe take his daughter into custody for a false crime, he knew there was a worse day ahead coming soon. And that would be the day when the ship leaves for England with Pocahontas where she will be tried for conspiracy of bringing down Jamestown.

Even if John was going to sneak back up on that ship with Nakoma and Thomas to do his best to save Pocahontas, Powhatan tried to keep his spirits alive hoping that Pocahontas would be brought back safely. His heart was always troubled and the villagers were full of fear for each others safety. Soon the leaves from the trees were starting to turn red and gold which signaled the coming of autumn. To Powhatan, it was already feeling like an eternity since his daughter was taken from her people and her fate would remain unknown to the tribe for a lifetime.

Everyday John would go visit Grandmother Willow with Meeko, Flit, and Percy so that she would give him comfort and encouragement. Most of the times, he was uncertain if this plan of his would work or if he needed to rethink a different kind of plan to open the king's eyes to see what a horrid liar Ratcliffe really was. The departure was getting closer as John knew, but the journey back to England was longer and perhaps that would give him time to think of a few other things till then. The warm days and cold nights did little to bring joy and hope in his heart, despite the friendliness of the three animals by his side. Everything in the forest reminded him of Pocahontas and the times they would spent running, and walking with the forest animals. He had better respect for the earth and its creatures than before, thanks to her help in understanding the balance of nature. Powhatan's vision of her being scarred worried him the most. What if she really had been whipped on that ship and it was all because of him? Imaging her like that brought a greater anger within him and he wanted to make sure Ratcliffe would pay for it when this was all over. Or so he hoped it would be.

Then the day that Powhatan and the villagers dreaded finally arrived on the last week of September. It was the day that the ship would finally set sail and take Pocahontas away from her people with the possibility of never seeing them again; or John for that matter. He couldn't even see his daughter to tell him how much he cared for her or to say goodbye one last time. He sat inside his tent grieving as memories went through his head of her growing up from childhood to adulthood. Those were the best times. Times often bring changes for everyone; for good or bad.

"Chief Powhatan!" Kekata, the medicine man brought the chief out of his thoughts when he noticed that he drifted off somewhere else in his mind.

"What is it Kekata?"

"John Smith is here to see you. He wants to wish us all good luck before he leaves." The medicine man moved out of the way to allow John to pass with Thomas and Nakoma.

Seeing the look on Powhatan's face, John cleared his throat to think of how to say his goodbyes. "I thought I inform you that we'll be on our way to the ship soon. It leaves in half an hour." It felt odd for him that he was returning to the one place where he had grown up all his life and left when there was never anything waiting for him. But he had to do this, for her and her people. He hardly cared what would happen to him afterward anymore. He had to save her at all costs.

"Good luck on your journey," Powhatan shook his hand as a sign of thanks. "I only wish there was something I can do to let her know that I love her dearly."

"And I'm sure she feels the same way," John assured. "I'll be glad to tell her for you. This is a difficult situation. And it's been hard not only for her, but for all of us. But I promise all of you that I'll do everything I can to have a talk with the king. He might not listen, but I have to at least try. Sure he can be stubborn and negative. And sometimes, most citizens are not happy after meeting with him. But I'm going to try."

A small proud smile crossed Powhatan's face after listening to every courageous word from John Smith, his daughter's lover. Rising up from his spot, he went over to John and threw his arms around him. "Take care, my brother. I'll be waiting."

All John could do was say thanks before allowing Nakoma and Thomas to say goodbye to the chief. It almost seemed likely that this would be the last time they would see this village for a while. The trip back to England would be a long and tiring journey and they were doing everything in their spare time to be better prepared for it. Kekata gave John a few healing ointments for any injuries, blankets, clothing, and food supplies.

Then it was time for them to leave for the ship. Walking out of the tent, John led them through the forest path back to Jamestown where he wanted to say goodbye to a few other friends as well. He handed Thomas and Nakoma dark cloaks before climbing up on the rail to the ship. No soldiers had bothered to stop them since they believed that the three were traders who often traded goods with the tribes and villagers. The three managed to sneak down into the bottom where Pocahontas was being kept. Before John went down, he took one last look at the land far in the distance as the ship was preparing for the departure. He didn't want to live his one true place here, but he knew he was returning to England to do what was right. With that, he went down below before any of the guards had a look at his face.

Down below, Pocahontas was curled up in a seating position with her arms crossed over her legs and a warm shawl over her shoulders. The echo of footsteps rang in her ears. Believing it was more of the guards, she cried out in anger. "GO AWAY!"

"Pocahontas it's us," the voice of Nakoma whispered kindly to Pocahontas when she noticed a few tears spilling down her friend's face.

"Nakoma?" Pocahontas felt a small relief in her heart and dragged over to the bars of the cell. "Is that you? How did you sneak by?" Then she flinched in pain from a scar.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I will probably not be able to return to this story till Thanksgiving week. I'm real busy with an animation project and I need to get it done in time. I'd like to thank the reviewers for giving me encouragement with going on. But I still need time to think of what else to come up with. So stay tuned._


	11. Ratcliffe's lie to King James

**Chapter 11: Ratcliffe's lie to King James**

While Thomas and Nakoma were down below trying their best to comfort Pocahontas, John decided to sneak back up on deck remembering that he still needed to gather information from Ratcliffe to find out what he was really up to. All the guards were nowhere to be spotted on deck, meaning that they all must have either stayed behind in Jamestown or that they were in another chamber (possibly with Ratcliffe.) But John cared little about being caught by the guards. He was more troubled about how he was ever going to prove his true love's innocence in front of the king.

"Where could Ratcliffe be hiding?" John murmured whilst keeping steady amongst walking the hall to listen for a voice behind each chamber. "Hiding, hiding. Ratcliffe is nothing but a coward hiding behind his own personal shadow." He grit his teeth in rage.

"You're asking me how I was able to gain the kings trust." A familiar voice snapped John out of his rage. He moved toward the door where he pressed his ear against the wall to hear Ratcliffe talking to someone. It must have been the first ex-convicts who had taken Pocahontas captive the first time. The men were having conversations at a table while drinking jugs of rum.

"Yeah what happened?" Chris asked Ratcliffe suspiciously. "We heard you were in prison for a month on the way back to England. You must have told one heck of a hoax to pull it right off."

"I've had years of practice gentlemen," Ratcliffe scoffed. "And it's how you play the game." He sipped his rum. "If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." The ex-convicts listened as Ratcliffe began to tell them about his time in jail until he was finally set free.

* * *

_The cell that Ratcliffe spent his time in jail was dank and dark. Yet Ratcliffe was in too much anger and disappointment from not being able to retrieve the gold from the natives. And if it weren't for that savage that John fell for, his plan for success and fortune would have succeeded. There had to be some way to get even with that good for nothing John Smith and to take back what is rightfully his. Not much news from the guards seemed to take his interest away in planning some kind of revenge. All he ever heard from them was the same gossip about how John was one true hero and explorer of many worlds which irritated him more than ever. If he was ever going to get back at John without getting caught, then he needed to know John's weakness to use against him. All Ratcliffe could think of was the image of that beautiful savage pictured in his mind._

"_That's it!" Ratcliffe shouted almost too loud. An idea popped into his head like the blast from a rifle. "The beautiful savage is John's one and only weak spot. All I would have to do is…"_

_That was when the cell door flew open with two guards standing outside. "Alright Sir Ratcliffe, you're finally free to go."_

"_What?" Ratcliffe gasped. Was he being released too soon? Had he lost count from the days he spent in isolation?_

"_I said your time in here is up. The king decided that you have been punished enough with serving out your sentence."_

"_Well I'm not surprised," Ratcliffe said coldly. He sat up and eased his aching limbs from having to sit down all afternoon._

_The guard stopped the ex governor from going out the cell. "But before you leave this place, the king demanded for you to arrive in his chambers for a private talk. I will escort you there right away."_

_Ratcliffe groaned, but followed the guard down the dungeon halls. What did he do this time? He couldn't possibly be in for another sentence. But the ex-governor shook his head thinking what a ridiculous thing that was. About a half hour later, the guard opened the doors to James' chambers where the king sat on a comfortable green cushioned chair next to a grand fireplace._

"_He's here your majesty," the guard introduced Ratcliffe._

"_Have a seat governor," James pointed to the cushioned chair seated next to him and ordered for the guard to leave them alone for a while._

_Ratcliffe cleared his throat, feeling fearless. "So your majesty, what did you want to ask me about?"_

_King James had a long discussion with Ratcliffe to inform him how deeply disappointed he was to find that he had almost been responsible for the injuries inflicted upon John Smith that almost caused him to die. And he didn't understand how such an act would prove anyone to be a real man. James was now willing to let Ratcliffe go free and continue with his other expeditions on the condition that he never pull an act like that again. Or else it would be back to the dungeon for a long term sentence than his last sentence. But Ratcliffe wasn't all too impressed or threatened, because he believed that he knew how to get out of this and avoid getting caught again._

"_But you majesty, I was never really going to kill John Smith. I was only trying to protect him from that savage who deceived him."_

"_Savage, what do you mean a savage who deceived him?" King James was surprised. This was something he had never heard before. None of the settlers mentioned anything about a savage who had met John._

"_The same savage who had pretended to have feelings for John when she was actually plotting to have one of her warriors kill him behind his back. I got that information from one of my boys who saw the whole thing." Ratcliffe had mentioned the part where he heard that Thomas had come running back to Jamestown to warn the others that Smith had been taken captive by the tribe. James questioned Ratcliffe about how the savage had intended for John to fall victim to a deadly trap. The answer he received was that Pocahontas had been toying with John's emotions to gather information so that she'd inform her own people to attack Jamestown and burn the village to prevent the settlers from accomplishing their task of finding the gold and drive them out of Virginia. The lie was working now that the king was starting to believe every word that Ratcliffe was feeding him. If what the ex-governor said was true, James wanted her brought over to him and find out what she really was._

"_Tell me more about this Pocahontas whom you speak of," James encouraged Ratcliffe as a cook from the kitchen set down a silver tray of hot tea for the two._

Shocked by this whole story, John stepped back slowly from the door acting as if he had encountered a wild animal ready to pounce upon him. The words of Ratcliffe stunned him through like a knife in his chest. Unable to listen to anymore of this, John whirled around and scampered down the hall, back up on deck and down where Pocahontas was held in the cell with Thomas and Nakoma. He couldn't bear to tell them what happened.

* * *

**_Author's note_:** _Here I am again. It has been a while since I posted this story because of animation projects. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's not much. But if you still want to help give me suggestions for the next few chapters, you can say it in email. Or just tell me what you think so far._


	12. Finding Courage

**Chapter 12: Finding Courage**

When John's footsteps echoed rapidly on the stairs down below, Thomas and Nakoma whirled around nervously when they feared that the guards had known about their presence on this ship. But they breathed a sigh of relief when it was only John; except nobody expected him to come back with an expression that spelled "bad news."

"John what is it?" Thomas asked, not liking what he saw. "Did something go wrong?"

Instead of answering, John looked over at Pocahontas who stared back at him sorrowfully, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"Pocahontas, please…"

"No John. Don't look at me." Pocahontas cried, hiding her face in shame with the shawl. "I don't want you to see."

"Then its true, Powhatan was right," John said in disbelief. "And it's all because of me." With that, John fled past the cell as if there was a fire onboard.

"John wait!" Thomas chased after his friend down the farthest corner, leaving Nakoma to stay and comfort Pocahontas.

"John?" Thomas searched hastily in a room filled with sacks of flour, casks of water and beer, hung hams, and meats on the ceiling, and strings of bacon with a never ending basket of food supplies. It seemed that they would have no trouble finding food on this ship. But this was not the time to think about food when John was hidden someplace. "John, where are you?" That was when he listened for a creak up above and a hatch embedded in the ceiling. "I hope that's him." Thomas climbed up the ladder while keeping his ears open to make sure he could still hear. Through the opening, Thomas could see a figure sitting on a hammock with his face buried in his hands. "John?"

The cloaked figure gasped at the sound of Thomas' voice. Seeing how sorrowful his friend was feeling, Thomas sighed and climbed out of the hole to have a seat beside John for the better. To his surprise, John was trying hard not to stifle a sob. A lump formed in his throat as he did so.

"It's my entire fault," John heaved, not looking at Thomas.

"No it's not John, you couldn't possibly know…"

"But it is!" he snapped, throwing his arms in rage. "If I hadn't snuck aboard to see her, she wouldn't have suffering from those painful sores on her back. I should have known better than to endanger her life any further."

"John please don't say things like that. No matter how hard this situation is to her, none of it is your fault. Ratcliffe is the liar that started all this, remember that. Remember how we talked this out? Remember why he plans to do this? If you give in to that, then he wins and there will be nothing you can do to help Pocahontas. And I don't think we want to know what else would happen if we fail."

John seemed to have regained his composure when he cracked a small grin. Then it quickly faded the moment doubt overcame him. "But how can we get King James to listen?"

I don't know John," Thomas answered humbly. "But we have to try. However hard this is for us to help her, it's even harder for her. So we can't let anything from Ratcliffe prevent us from saving the chief's daughter." Deep inside, he secretly wished that he could give more advice to his friend to help him not to give up hope on what needs to be done. The part where John mentioned that he would take the place of Pocahontas deeply troubled him still. But if John still knew what he was doing, then Thomas felt that he shouldn't interfere if it was the only way to expose the truth somehow. He couldn't really blame John for feeling responsible of what happened to Pocahontas a few days ago. If it were one of his dearest friends, wouldn't he feel the same way?

"How is Pocahontas now?" John finally answered after a silent treatment moment.

"She's alright, but her back is still a bit sore. I think she wants us to be with her for now. Don't worry, we'll figure things out soon." Thomas cajoled John to climb down the ladder with him. He hoped that John was now in better spirits to be able to have a look at her back.

"There you are," Nakoma sat beside the cell holding Pocahontas' hand. "I was worried something might have happened to you two." She had refused to leave her best friend alone in isolation; especially at a time like this when she believed that Pocahontas had been suffering through enough already.

"Nakoma, do we have any of that stuff with us?" Thomas asked urgently, watching Nakoma fish in the shoulder bag to take out some herbal cream. "Yes, that's it. Are you able to stay with her till me and John get back?"

"But where will you be?" Nakoma asked worriedly. She wasn't too pleased with being here alone with the fear of being caught and taken from Pocahontas.

"We have to go back on deck and find out what we need to prove your friend's innocence. That's all we can do. But we'll be back, so stay here where it's safe." He and John headed back up the ladder leading to the deck.

"Pocahontas, I need you to remove the shawl from your shoulders," Nakoma spoke softly and pitifully. "I know how you feel, but you need healing or it won't get better."

In shame, Pocahontas felt a tear go sliding down her face as she slowly removed the shawl down and expose her back with ten long welts sprawled all over. She heard Nakoma pull in her breath. Then she became calm again to regain her composure. "It's ok, I'm alright. But hold still."

Nakoma's hand shook when she reached into the can to stick the herbal ointment on her fingers. A surge of anger was swelling deep within to think that anyone such as Ratcliffe would want to cause her this kind of harm to her dearest friend. But despite her fury, she went to work tending to the wounds as best as she could. Pocahontas groaned softly and clenched her fists when she felt the lotion touch her middle back. Not only did she know what any other prisoner felt like behind a cold jail cell, but she had just experienced the pain of being flogged for an uncommitted crime. It was simply unbearable for her or anyone else. But her mind was more focused on the fear of never seeing John's smile or feeling embraced in his arms again if this all failed. The parchment that Ratcliffe held on the first day of her imprisonment had already been signed by the king of England and there was nothing she could do to change that. All she had now were her friends to count on. After all, they were free.

"I don't think anyone deserves the treatment I see on your back," Nakoma said angrily, spreading the ointment upward to Pocahontas' neck. "Except maybe Ratcliffe. He won't get away with this. He just can't."

"Please don't let hate fill your heart entirely," Pocahontas pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "Or else there might not be anymore room for love. That's what I tried to stop before."

"I just can't bear to see what happened here," Nakoma confessed. "You've done nothing wrong. And we'll see to it that Ratcliffe will pay."

* * *

**AN**: _I hope you enjoy this chapter because it might be a little while longer before I can think of how to put the trial. It might be a little difficult since I have not found much information about crime and punishment in early England. If anyone knows any details, either say it in a review or send me a message._


	13. No Evidence

**Chapter 13: No Evidence**

Several hours had now passed since the ship left the shores of Jamestown and sailing above the open sea. John and Thomas moved cautiously below the same deck where John overheard Ratcliffe reveal his lie to King James. With that memory seething in the back of his mind, John hardly noticed an empty wine bottle beneath his foot and nearly fell back when he stepped on it and lost balance. Luckily Thomas was behind to catch him before the fall.

"Careful John," Thomas said cautiously. "Don't know who or what we might run into down here."

"Thanks Thomas," was all John could say as he regained his balance. But soon the echo of footsteps alerted the two which caused John to push Thomas behind a few crates in a corner to hide. It was Chris and Otis walking about with smirks plastered over their faces.

"Can you believe it?" Chris said thickly. "Can you believe that James actually believed every word about that savage?"

"Can't say that I don't," Otis shrugged his shoulders. "Ratcliffe said so himself. I mean even the king believed us when we tricked him with a promised load of treasures from the where the ex-explorers left off."

"I remember alright. Yet what have we succeeded in being lead to find so far? Golden corn I tell you! What can you buy with that worthless bunch of junk; more corn?"

The two laughed and jeered as if listening to someone tell an obnoxious joke in a crowded tavern. In their opinion, that experience was now starting to feel more like a laugh than a disappointment. With the king believing Ratcliffe's story, what else could possibly go wrong?

"Well according to this upcoming sentence ahead, there's not a slight piece of evidence that can clear that savage's name. She's already done for." Chris mocked, as he and Otis marched on forward continuing with their own joke telling.

"Never you mind those two John," Thomas assured, helping John to his feet. "There must be something we can use."

_I want to believe that_. John thought doubtfully. He didn't want to believe what he and Thomas overheard the two rogues' gossip. It had to just be gossip. Or just plain villain talk. Back in England, that kind of unwanted talk often came out of the mouths from those who believed they were high above all others; mainly rich folks. But of course, it can come from anyone.

Under the deck, there seemed to be more doors to the right and left of every corner as the ship tossed and turned sailing the sea. It seemed rather confusing for John to remember which room Ratcliffe and those two came out of. He was sure that him and Thomas were going around in circles and possibly might have skipped Ratcliffe's room by mistake without knowing it.

"Thomas, I think we should head back," John said hesitantly, pulling his friend's wrist. The two had just now come to a dead end hallway littered with barrels of wine, boxes of clothing and canons.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have the feeling that the room where I overheard Ratcliffe is all the way back where we started. I'm positive."

"Alright John, we'll go back if you want to," Thomas agreed, staring blankly at the dead end. It didn't look like they would get anything out of this area anyway. As he followed John down the hallway, the two detected a small noise coming from one of the doors which led them to placing their ears on each one to find out where it was the loudest. John pushed the last door open an inch so the person inside hopefully wouldn't notice anybody listening on the other side. Thomas settled next to John to listen in on the voice conversation.

"…ok, this should do it for now. These document papers must be organized correctly or else it would be disastrous. All I would have to do is deliver them back to King James and then everything is all set for my plans." There was the sound of the chest turning and locking up. "Let's see if anyone will try to save that savage now." He chuckled.

Footsteps, headed their way. Ratcliffe was ready to come out the door. Quickly the two friends dashed from the door and hid behind a large box in the far left corner as their one and only protection. Ratcliffe threw the door open and turned his head left to right in deep thought. Was someone outside following him around? Reluctantly, he shook his head and marched down the other hallway for some other business to take care of. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was somebody listening." They heard him ponder, his footsteps growing softer.

"I'll go in now, think you can stay here and keep a lookout for guards?" John stood up and kept his cloak over his head.

"I'll try John, but please be careful," Thomas stared up at John with a perplexed expression on his face. "I don't want to think…"

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll be alright," John interrupted, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've done this plenty of times. I told you before; I'm an expert at this sort of thing."

He winked, and then entered the room. Unfortunately, he found that the room was filled with a horde of small chests and locked drawers. Which one was he to look in first? Ratcliffe mentioned something about document papers preparing to be delivered to the King James in order to carry out her sentence. It could be in any of these locked places. Searching each lock for a few papers wasn't going to be a piece of cake, but at least John knew that he had to try. He also knew how to pick at locks.

"Well if those papers are locked up in here, they must be in one of these boxes," John sighed, examining a small gold chest. Inside all he could hear was the jittering of coins which he doubted the papers could be this small. This situation turned out to be both frustrating and tiring as a swift and careful search led John opening and picking at each locked chest which contained no papers. Not every box had been locked though, but John's fingers were feeling weak from all that turning recently. He knew that Ratcliffe had placed them somewhere and locked them as his tool to use against Pocahontas upon arrival in England. As John rummaged through the drawers and the medium sized chests, a thought suddenly went through his mind as he wondered what King James would suddenly do to Ratcliffe if he didn't hand in those papers. Or what if instead of receiving the document papers as ordered, he would see notes from Ratcliffe's journal depicting his entire plot and deception from beginning to end.

"But how do I know he keeps a journal with him?" John shook the idea from his mind.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice from behind demanded.

Startled, John turned around and saw a guard standing outside with Thomas.

* * *

_Here it is; finally updated. Sorry about the long delay, but I've been so busy again with an animation project that I almost forgot that I left readers in a cliff-hanger. I apologize and I hope the readers are not upset with me about it. I think I might know what to do with the rest of this story, yet if some of you still want to give me some ideas, feel free to do so. Or just tell me what you think so far. And I'd like to thank doodlegirl for the advice on that updated information on the front page of the site. So hopefully I have nothing to worry about._


	14. An Old Friend

**Chapter 14: An Old Friend**

John felt his pulse quicken as he glared in disbelief at the guard still keeping a strong hold on Thomas in one arm. They've been caught.

"What are you doing in Ratcliffe's private chambers? You should be down in the deck where the storm won't touch you."

"Wait a minute," John stopped shuddering and thought he realized who was talking to him. "David?"

"John?" the guard replied, sounding less demanding. "Is it you?"

"Do you know him?" Thomas asked surprisingly. He had not been expecting the guard to do something like this.

"Know him, why we used to be friends," David the guard released Thomas from his grip, but blocked the doorway to ask questions. "But I still want to know what brought you two on this ship?"

"We'll tell you why we came on this voyage if…" John began, placing a small chest back where he found it. "…you solemnly swear not to mention a word of this to anyone, not even Ratcliffe."

"If you want to say it, I must strongly advise you that we don't speak of it here" David advised. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately, but I'll take you to another room where we can talk."

Peering outside, David led the two through the back hallway where it was silent and empty. They moved on until he stopped at a corner with a door on the wall and turned it aside for an entrance.

"Alright, now tell me every detail of what you are doing here," David whispered, locking the door to prevent outside intruders from entering.

Despite being a guard, John cleared his throat to tell him everything knowing that his old friend now had no intention of reporting them to Ratcliffe. Of course somehow John had a small doubt in the back of his mind telling him that David was not to be trusted. But John dismissed that idea and told David about how he first met Pocahontas at the waterfall while doing some exploring on the expedition. Then he discussed about their love for each other leading to peace between the settlers and the natives. If it hadn't been for them meeting, then there would have been a bloody battlefield for all he knew. When that part was finished, John explained to David how Pocahontas was once captured before by the same convicts who had been imprisoned for the past few months and were suddenly released by orders of the king. And now Ratcliffe was plotting to take Pocahontas back to England so that he would regain Jamestown as an act of revenge against John and his love for ruining his plans on finding gold.

"That's an outrage!" David exclaimed, almost forgetting to keep his voice down. "We can't let him get away with this just because the king made him leader of this voyage."

"The reason we came wandering about down here was to find out what materials he planned to use against her. Then hopefully, if by luck we found out he kept a journal or something with him, we'd somehow switch the documents with the journal pages that detail his plot." John elaborated. "Do you know if he keeps anything like that around?"

"I can't be sure," David answered doubtfully. "But I can keep a close eye on Ratcliffe and check his room when he's not around. Sure it may be risky doing so, but if she really means that much to you, I'll do anything to help an old friend."

"Thanks David," John shook David's hand thankfully. "I know you're just doing your job and all, yet…"

"After this is all over," David interrupted. "I will resign and find a job more suitable for me and my family."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I do believe we should have been back with Nakoma and Pocahontas by now. What if they're already worried about us?" Thomas reminded.

"But Thomas, we can't just go out like this," John was referring to the way they were dressed. "We're sure to be caught and possibly killed."

"Not if I can help you two." David went over to a wardrobe full of armor. "All you have to do is put these on and no one will ever notice who is under them."

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"Hey there soldier." A sailor waved off to David.

"Hey there," David waved back to the sailor as he marched on deck and down into the cell area with two other soldiers walking behind him. So far, nobody bothered to ask what they were up to since everyone else was too busy with other activities. High above the sky, some dark clouds were gathering in the sky which signaled the coming of a storm heading their way. "We better hurry, a storm might be coming."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the soldiers wasted no time getting back below deck where they saw that Nakoma had been sitting beside the cell this whole time to check on her friend's wounds.

"Oh no," she gasped when the heavy footsteps alerted her that guards were coming down and there would be no time to hide from them.

"Don't fret, it's only us," the voice of John spoke up, removing the silver helmet to reveal himself.

"And don't worry about him, he's a friend." Removing his helmet, Thomas was referring to David knowing that Nakoma was weary of his presence. "Says he's going to help us out a bit."

"Help us out?"

"We'll discuss more of that later. Right now John says he overheard Ratcliffe tampering with document papers that he plans to use against Pocahontas."

"What can we do?" asked Nakoma anxiously. She turned around to see that Pocahontas had the same expression of anxiety on her face as well.

"We don't know yet. But David here says he'll do whatever he can to look into it without Ratcliffe knowing. Since he's the soldier, he thinks it's best we leave that kind of stuff to him for the rest of this voyage."

After that day, a terrible storm had blown in. The force of the wind caused the ship to toss, turn and sway. This sort of movement caused Meeko to feel sea sick inside the barrels. Nothing seemed to be helping him. He hoped that when the storm passes, it would soon go away. All he could do now was lie down and rest to slow down the sickness. Percy took long naps on a hammock with Flit lying on top of his back. There was not much for the animal companions to do but sleep.

The storm made it impossible for David to sneak in to Ratcliffe's secret room because of all the guards and sailors down below trying to prevent themselves from being tossed overboard. He prayed and hoped the storm would be over soon.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Here is another update. Hope you liked it. Perhaps in the next chapter I will be writing about the ship finally landing in England. Suggestions are still welcomed if needed so. Sorry if this chapter is not too exciting, but I try my best. And I'd like to thank you readers for the reviews. I just hope readers don't think I'm mimicking doodlegirl's "Until Proven Guilty." Sometimes that worries me._


	15. Reaching England

**Chapter 15: Reaching England**

For a month, the storm continued to drop. But the force of waves and wind lessened each day in which there was no problem pulling through the sea. Down below deck, Pocahontas could hardly eat anything or get any sleep despite the hunger in her stomach seeping in. But her friends insisted that if they were to help her, she'd have to eat something; unless she wanted to die of starvation in her cell. It wasn't easy trying to convince her of that, but they managed. She didn't like going hungry anyway.

Meanwhile David stood outside Ratcliffe's private chambers to listen in on anything important he needed to tell John and the others. With the door closed all he could hear from inside was mumbling and a pen scratching. He could tell that Ratcliffe was writing something personal down that he did not want to go public with anyone. Either that or it might have been something that was no concern of his. But once Ratcliffe is out the door, he had to check and make sure of it. To keep this a secret, he had to stay and act natural to avoid having others arousing suspicion on him. But the thought of that was the least of his worries. Neither Ratcliffe nor anyone else paid much attention to soldiers, except when it came to following orders from the governor.

"What are you doing soldier?"

"Huh?" David snapped out of his concentration when a sailor with a sack over his shoulders eyed him questionably.

"Keeping guard, what else could I be doing?" David replied. "It's my duty." He gave the sailor a fake serious expression that meant _why ask a question that doesn't involve you_?

"Alright, I did not mean to pry. But I just heard someone from above say that we're about to approach land anytime soon. So I thought that I let you know."

"Very well then; I should be up in a little while."

The sailor passed by and continued on with his business. He was not the least bit suspicious about what David was up to.

"That takes care of the problem," David whispered with a bit of relief in his voice. "It's not him I'm worried about. The big problem is on the other side of this door."

"Aha, there you are soldier!" Ratcliffe burst the door open without warning. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on in, I want you to do something for me."

David stood still with an odd look, but he went inside without question. He wondered what kind of job Ratcliffe had for him.

"Since you're the only soldier down here," Ratcliffe began. "I'd like for you to carry this small trunk for me," he handed David a gold trunk to hold in his arms.

"What's in here governor?"

"Just a few documents that is to be delivered to the king by the time we arrive in his throne room," answered Ratcliffe, heading out the door. "Have to keep them locked up or else the wind outside might blow them out." David followed Ratcliffe up the stairs. "I trust you to not let anything happen to them."

"Yes sir, I won't let go," David assured the ex-governor.

"Land ho, England!" a sailor from the crows nest hollered.

"Come along soldier, we'll discuss this at a much later time."

Up aboard, David gaped at a few forests and houses that lined the coast. Letting out a sigh, he knew that in at least one hour, the ship would be reaching London. His old friend John was counting on him to figure out a way how to help them prove his lover's innocence to the king. The weather was cold and foggy signaling the coming of winter. Since it was now November, the season of autumn remained. So far, he had found no journal anywhere down below and Ratcliffe barely left his room feeling proud of himself as always. Now it was becoming irritating for him as well as John. But even if he didn't find a journal, he knew Ratcliffe had to have written something down. Yet somehow he doubted that paper would be in this box. It must be at least in his pocket or vest where no one looks. That's it!

"David, David," a voice behind whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He turned to find that it was only Thomas hidden behind as a guard.

"Have you had any luck finding anything?"

"Afraid not, but Ratcliffe is trusting me to hold onto this trunk containing document papers he will soon be presenting to the king. Isn't that what John said he overheard."

"Exactly, that's what it is."

"Well the good news is Ratcliffe doesn't suspect me about to defy his orders or of you being on this ship. Just keep acting natural and we'll be able to pull through on this."

"I'll do my best. Don't know about John though," Thomas said doubtfully. "I have a feeling he might take no more and lose control."

"Let's not worry about what has not yet happened," David assured him. "I know this is difficult, but we must have patience. Perhaps you better go down to the cell and wait till the coast is clear. And maybe you should think of finding a disguise for the other native." He was mentioning Pocahontas' friend Nakoma.

"You're right I almost forgot about that." The guard watched Thomas rush down to the cell in a haste. There had to be something for Nakoma to wear. If she stayed dressed as a native, then townsfolk would be finger pointing and hollering.

"I have a feeling all the finger pointing will be directed toward the prisoner," David sunk his head shamefully. He had to find a different job.

An hour later, the ship finally reached the docks. The guards were ordered to go fetch Pocahontas from the cell and bring her up. When brought out, Pocahontas looked dirty, her deerskin outfit was a bit torn, and it seemed as if she was only able to stand as two guards held her by the arms. Her wrists were chained in front of her. Staying locked up behind the cell had weakened her condition from both lack of space and fresh air. To be outside in the atmosphere again made her feel like a bird free from its own cage. Every bad experience so far as put her in bad shape. And to her surprise, the worst was yet to come. This was to be her first time in England where John himself once lived and started his voyage to Virginia. Virginia! The name of her homeland formed a painful lump in her throat as she tried to keep herself from shedding any tears. It pained her to view the village which was different from Jamestown. The only reason for her being here was because of Ratcliffe's lie. If he succeeded…no that won't happen. Her friends would not allow that.

"Come on men, the king awaits!" Ratcliffe announced, walking off the gangplank.

The guards led Pocahontas off the ship and through the busy crowded streets. People stopped to look as if none of them had ever seen a native from the new world before. Without her shawl, she shivered from head to toe and couldn't wait till she was inside. Well, almost couldn't wait. She had often heard rumors in Jamestown of King James being a stubborn man, but never truly knew unless she encountered this situation herself. Lifting her head, she noticed a strange, pointed dark tower far in the distance. Whatever it was to her, it can never be good.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Here is my update. The next chapter will be where she meets King James. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ideas are still welcome if possible. But I do believe I have already thought of a few things, yet need time to figure them out._


	16. King James

**Chapter 16: King James**

"Look there momma, a native!" a child from the streets pointed at Pocahontas as she was being led by the same two guards holding her.

"No pointing Timmy!" the mother scolded her child, yet she had given Pocahontas the same kind of stare.

Soon gossip grew among the crowds which made her blanch out when she heard words of curiosity and disbelief. A few of them moved in to have a closer look at her, but were ordered by the guards to step back and let them pass by.

"In you go."

Because she had been lost in thought, Pocahontas barely noticed a dark carriage standing in front of her before the guards pushed her in and closed the doors. Inside it was dark and lonely with the exception of the light she viewed from the iron bars of the carriage. She listened to Ratcliffe outside inform the carriage rider that there is a prisoner to be delivered before the king. The noise from the gossiping crowds prevented her ears from knowing what else he might have been saying. When the carriage began to move, Pocahontas slipped on the floor landing in a painful thud. Sighing, she wondered how far it was to the king's palace and how long it would take to get there. So this was what its like to be treated like a prisoner about to receive an unjust sentence for something she never did. Did King James really expect her to be there so she would be listening to his accusations? Bitter tears gleamed in her eyes as the carriage kept going. She also wondered how John, Thomas, Nakoma, and John's old friend were doing while she was in here. If King James is the stubborn ruler as rumored, there may be no hope for her if anyone tried reasoning with him.

"Here we are!" The rider pulled on the reins as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

_Is this the palace?_ Pocahontas thought nervously, rubbing her chained wrists as they throbbed painfully. _I don't want to go in where I may never come out._

The doors to the carriage opened up and she was pulled out by the same guards. The cloudy sky turned grey. With the wind blowing a bit strongly, Pocahontas smelled the scent of rain in the air along with the whistling of birds flying off from trees and houses. She grew more uneasy viewing an enormous monumental building unlike anything she had ever seen. It wasn't difficult for her to guess that this would be where King James would be waiting to see what kind of a savage Ratcliffe mentioned she would be.

"Governor Ratcliffe," two guards stood before the entrance of the palace. "What brings you back to London?"

"I've come here to deliver a certain savage responsible for the conspiracy to bring a downfall to Jamestown." Ratcliffe informed the guards. "The King asked that she be brought here for him to see."

"MURDEROUS LIAR!" Pocahontas hollered, struggling in the guards grasp. "You just want what you think is yours!"

"Silence!" Ratcliffe boomed, turning back to the guards. "Don't mind her gentlemen. The long voyage it seems has gone deep into her head."

Believing Ratcliffe's words, the guards reluctantly opened the entrance doors to allow him and the others to enter. Inside she was led through the dim halls that seemed long enough to go on forever. Focused on her doubts, she had almost forgotten that John and Thomas were still in disguise as soldiers walking in with everyone else. At the time before the entrance doors opened, Thomas had secretly led the disguised Nakoma away to the house where his mother and little sister would be waiting to see them. At first Nakoma declined, but realized it would be best to leave this situation to John and David since the two of them were in better disguise. Plus it was best not to argue. Thomas already promised her that they would hear from them later, hopefully without being caught.

There in the throne room sat King James and Queen Ann. James looked down at her accusingly with his lower lip sticking out. Ann on the other hand did not appear to be pleased or proud of the way she was seeing Pocahontas down on her knees before them. The prisoner's sorrowful expression seldom seemed convincing enough for Ann to see her as guilty. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

"So you must be Pocahontas am I right?" James asked humbly.

"Yes, your majesty," Pocahontas answered, staring at the floor between her knees. She couldn't bear to look upon his face. "That I am."

"And do you know why you are here?"

Not being able to take anymore of this nonsense, Pocahontas screamed. "I'm only here because of a lie! A lie told by Ratcliffe!"

"What!?" The king was taken aback by her outburst and looked at Ratcliffe.

"Don't listen to her your majesty!" Ratcliffe said defensively. "Everything I told you is true all the way."

"LIAR!" Pocahontas screamed.

"Silence savage, if you still value your life, you will not speak unless you're spoken to in that kind of manner!" James spat. "Continue Ratcliffe."

"Well your majesty, I have the document papers right here in this box just as you requested." He tapped the small chest David held in his arms. "Do you wish for me to read them out loud?"

"Not just yet," replied James. "I wish for more of this to be discussed in the courthouse tonight. You do have other witnesses to discuss these issues do you not?"

"Of course your majesty. The ex convicts that I released from prison will be there. Anything else you want to know about?" He maintained respectively.

"No, that will be all," James disclosed. "When we begin the trial, I want all the doors locked to prevent anyone from entering. I will have no interruptions in carrying out the sentence."

"Sentence?" Pocahontas said in shock. "What sentence?"

"We will discuss that in court tonight!" James roared, annoyed by her questioning when not spoken to. "Away with her!"

"James," Queen Anne finally spoke up. "Don't you think this is all a misunderstanding?" She looked to see Pocahontas glance behind her shoulder teary eyed as the guards led her back outside to take her to the courthouse. "She seems too innocent to be guilty of such a crime. I mean I'm not so sure Ratcliffe is telling the entire truth."

"Nonsense Ann," James replied stubbornly. "What's done is done. And I will have no enemy go unpunished. If what Ratcliffe says is true, we will hear more about it in court."

Queen Anne watched her husband tread to the entrance where the carriage would take him and her down to the courthouse. She threw her arms up in the air in both anger and frustration. Would nothing ever get through her husband's head? Did he truly believe that Pocahontas would be capable of such acts? For one thing, she sure didn't.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Hope you like this chapter. The next one will focus on the courtroom. Ideas and suggestions are still welcomed if you like. Sure John might reveal himself anytime if he wanted to, but that might matters worse for him and Pocahontas. The best he and his old friend can do is gather information and find out a way to expose Ratcliffe. Thanks for the reviews._


	17. The Trial

**Chapter 17: The Trial**

That afternoon before the trial, the dark carriage had taken Pocahontas to the tower where she would now have to wait until dusk. This would give the court and jury enough time for enough citizens to come in and sit in the rows patiently. Everyone had been so busy preparing that none of them would have ever known that John Smith was in here with David as they stood behind the last seating row. John had asked David if he should run out to fetch Thomas and Nakoma in here, but his friend didn't approve of the idea believing that it would arouse suspicion with Ratcliffe and King James in the court. All they could do for now at this point was to gather more information hopefully. And after the trial was over, David would take the opportunity to spy on Ratcliffe and see what else he might be hiding from the king and queen.

In the tower, Pocahontas sat miserably in the cell with her knees folded up to her chin. Tears formed in her eyes when she wondered if this is where she is to live out her sentence after the unfair trial. Although she knew her friends were doing everything they could to help her, the pain of missing her people back in Virginia increased her tear drops. If Ratcliffe wins, then it's over for her. And her friends would be beyond her help. So this was to be her last fate; staying behind bars until an old age or worse. She shivered from the effects of both cold and fright as she remembered the stories John told her about folks who spend their time in a dreadful prison such as the tower. Some stayed here until the day of their execution, some prisoners died from hunger or disease, and some stayed for more than twenty or thirty years.

"Come along, it's time for the trial to begin," a guard opened the door to her cell allowing two guards to seize her roughly and chained her wrists behind her back. Pushing her out the door, Pocahontas almost lost her balance and fell. But she was luckily caught by the back of her dress from one of the guards. She stumbled as the guards dragged her down the long stone spiral stairway and out in the streets where the same dark carriage awaited her.

* * *

_In the courthouse_

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of the courthouse, Pocahontas was dragged out by the guards and shoved through the open entrance. To her surprise, she found that the inside of this courtroom was much larger than the one back in Jamestown. King James and Queen Ann sat in the very front of the audience where all royalty usually sat. The accusing eyes and the whispers made her flinch briefly. With the king believing Ratcliffe, there was no way she would be given a fair trial. And how else would John's friend David find a way past Ratcliffe without him knowing? Somehow Pocahontas wished that she believed everything would turn out alright in the end, but those high hopes were now feeling completely false.

"You are to stay in this seat without moving," the guard said sharply, forcing her to sit inside a small stand which held a small chair right next to the judge.

Since this was her first time in an English courtroom, where she sat was where the convicted stood during each trial taken. And she was the criminal as Ratcliffe lied about. She stared where the silent citizens had gathered, wondering if King James had formed this trial just so everyone can come and see the savage from the new world. Is this how the king thinks of her? Does he expect everyone in the audience to think of her as nothing but a wild animal in a cage? Pocahontas sighed sadly, her wrists aching in the shackles. She never realized prisoners in England would be treated unkindly in this type of manner. Now it was her turn. And sometimes when there was a lack of evidence to convict, the prisoner was either set free or imprisoned anyway. The only thing in this courtroom that made her feel a little glad was seeing that Queen Ann did not appear to be happy with what was going on in this trial of hers. Her husband James would believe anything when it came to treason against the crown.

"Tonight we witness the trial of Pocahontas," the judge announced in a powerful voice which made Pocahontas wince. "Brought here from the new world on charges of conspiring against Jamestown."

Pocahontas could no longer argue or speak out against that lie. No matter how many times she said she was innocent, nothing would change. The judge then continued, reading from a scroll.

"As mentioned by Ratcliffe, the details in this act of conspiracy are interfering in a gold search and leading a revolt of warriors for a night attack."

Staring up at the judge in shock, Pocahontas narrowed her eyes and then looked to where Ratcliffe stood next to the king with a successful grin. She didn't remember Ratcliffe mention anything about that.

"I object!" Pocahontas shouted clearly, rising on her feet. "I've never been involved with such an act in my life. Everything from the start has all been a lie."

"The prisoner does not talk during a speech in the trial," the judge said harshly. "Now sit down and be still or you will be removed from this court." He watched as she sat back in her seat. The citizens gasped at her outrage, not knowing this whole time that the savage could speak in their language. Clearing his throat, he continued. "As I was saying, we will now hear from the verdict first before carrying out the sentence."

The judge first called Ratcliffe to the stand which stood in front of the audience. Everyone listened as the ex-governor explained the part where he met up with King James after being released from prison. Then he went on to where the two came to an agreement on writing a document to bring Pocahontas into custody. His words caused John and David to stiffen, while a few of the citizens began to mutter amongst themselves over this. All eyes stared over at Pocahontas to see if she had anything to say, but her only reply was silence as she turned her head away in shame. Then afterward, the judge called out for the ex- convicts one by one. Each one of them told another different story about only wanting to help find gold for Jamestown until a certain savage attacked them enough for Chris and Otis to restrain her before anybody else got hurt.

"You've kidnapped me!" Pocahontas spat, rising from her seat. "I was out playing a game with my friends until you jumped out and grabbed me. You needed me because you thought I was the one who'd lead you to the gold. And when you found out there was none, you tried to have me killed!"

"Sit down savage!" The judge ordered.

"No, I won't," Pocahontas declared angrily. "I can't be silent anymore. I'm not sure this is even justice. How can any of you in this courtroom believe that my people would even be capable of such atrocities when it was really Ratcliffe who set this all up just so he could regain Jamestown if I were brought into custody. He's the one who wanted something we never possessed. Ask him yourselves."

* * *

**AN**: _Finally an update. Sorry this chapter is not much, but I've been so busy with my projects for a film festival that I've not much time to write or think of something exciting to happen in the next chapter. This is to show that I haven't given up on this story. So what will happen next, will Pocahontas' friends finally speak up or is the sentence about to be given right away? We'll find out. Suggestions and ideas are still welcome if necessary_.


	18. One Last Chance

**Chapter 18: One Last Chance**

"Outrageous your majesty!" Ratcliffe denied. "She's obviously out of her mind."

"Why, because you know it's the truth?" Pocahontas bellowed. "Because you're afraid that if I speak up against you, your plans won't work as you might've hoped?" she glared at Ratcliffe with powerful eyes and could tell that he had not expected her to speak up against him like this. Quickly however, Ratcliffe brought himself back together.

"Ha you see your majesty, see what my men had to put up with," he roared.

"And the more I speak up for myself and my people, the more you're in denial about it," Pocahontas declared. "I was no danger to anyone on my land. You were all along. All I ever wanted was to bring peace between my people and yours. Yet it seems you've learned nothing. You Sir Ratcliffe are nothing but a coward!"

"Order in the courtroom!" The judge finally tapped his hammer repeatedly to silence them. "You may step down Ratcliffe. This discussion is over. Has the jury reached the verdict?"

Ratcliffe stepped off the stand as the jury was ready to announce the sentence of Pocahontas. Hardly anyone in the courtroom believed Pocahontas without any evidence to prove Ratcliffe as the liar. That's the way it usually was during a trial. Only Queen Anne felt sorry for Pocahontas as she still sat there helpless, despite doing her best to speak up for herself. But neither she nor her husband could do anything, except decide on the fate of the prisoner after the sentence was carried out. Right now it seemed that no one wanted to believe her. All they cared about was moving on.

"We the jury find the defendant…GUILTY of conspiracy!" the juror announced.

"I OBJECT!"

A voice suddenly boomed out in the courtroom, causing even Ratcliffe to jump in shock. The voice was already familiar and he knew who it belonged to. David tried to hold him back, but John wouldn't listen as he marched up to the stand and removed his helmet for all to see. Everyone stared back in shock to see John Smith wearing armor without the king's permission.

"John Smith!" King James exclaimed. "What are you going here and why are you interfering in this court?" He didn't sound pleased with seeing John.

"Pocahontas is innocent!" John roared at the judge. "And I love her more than anything. I know her better than any one of you in this court who finds her guilty. She's never done anything wrong in her life. Except maybe defy her father's orders, but that's not the point. It was I who did this." The audience gasped in confusion not knowing what to believe. Pocahontas, on the other hand looked at John with great relief and shock.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" The king shouted, fed up with all this. Standing up from his seat he announced in the courtroom. "Now that the verdict has been read, I will now decide on the sentence."

"But your majesty…" John protested.

"Silence Smith; I make the decisions here!" James shouted.

"James, you forget that I too rule alongside you. And I say we should hear John out on this," Ann suggested, leaving James silent. His wife's tone sounded angry and serious. He scratched his chin thoughtfully to think this all out. John's sudden appearance in this courtroom hardly seemed coincidental. He did love Ann, yet hardly ever showed it sometimes. That was when he finally decided.

"John, you do understand the penalty for conspiracies against the crown do you not?" He asked.

"That I do your majesty," John nodded his head, no one could really argue against that since it was the law here in England. "But I do know she's innocent."

"As I said before, what's done is done," James continued ironically. "There is no other evidence to suggest that she is innocent of the crimes against her. And the punishment for this is either a lifetime imprisonment or death; which she is now facing before her as we speak."

John felt a lump in his throat as James mentioned that fair sentence. Yet it still wasn't fair for Pocahontas to face. Now that he might've made things worse by showing his face in front of King James, there might not be any evidence for him to save Pocahontas. And the Indian maiden had a terrible feeling she knew what was coming.

As James turned to Pocahontas, he declared in a powerful voice. "Pocahontas, unless by some miracle that some can prove you innocent, you will be sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. But if I hear you cause any other trouble, you will be punished. I will give John five days to find evidence that will clear your name. Until then, you will be staying in the tower. This trial has ended. Guards, take her away."

"John, whatever happens, know that I'll always love you!" Pocahontas shouted, tears forming in her eyes as two guards were dragging out of the courtroom and back into the carriage. When they slammed the door on her, she realized that she was going to spend more than one day in the tower. Although it was terrible and unjust, her one and only relief was that King James had decided to give John time to find a way to somehow prove her innocence before the end. By now Ratcliffe must be aggravated that John had interfered in his plans to get what he wanted right away. And what if he might send one of her earlier kidnappers to assassinate him before he saves her? When all of the citizens left the courtroom, none of them witnessed Ratcliffe whispering to John taunting.

"Don't count on what you're hoping Smith," Ratcliffe warned, approaching John. "I don't care how you snuck up on board. But what makes you think the king will listen to you? And did you really think clearly before showing yourself and taking the blame? Face the facts Smith, I won and there's not a slight shred of evidence for you to save that savage. The king already believes me."

"This is far from over!" Smith hissed. "The king may be stubborn, but he's giving me an only chance. Even if I'm too late, I'll keep on trying to find a way. Days, weeks, months, I don't care. I would do anything."

David watched helplessly from the outside of the courtroom entrance watching John and Ratcliffe arguing bitterly. He wished that he could go in there and drag John away before one of them got hurt, but he was worried that Ratcliffe would become suspicious and realize that one of his guards may have been in cahoots with the enemy in secret. He should have been slightly irritated with John for blowing his cover like that, yet it had helped for Queen Anne to remind James that he wasn't the only ruler in all of England.

"We'll just see whose powerless now won't we," Ratcliffe concluded, stepping out of the courthouse. "Come along soldier." He ordered David. As the guard followed him, he ordered for John to go home where Thomas and Nakoma awaited his return.

John rushed home feeling that he might've made a terrible mistake back there. Claiming that he committed the crime did not work. But even if Ratcliffe now knows of his presence, he still did not realize that David was helping to stop him.

* * *

**_AN_**: _Uh-oh, it seems things have changed a little for the sentence to be carried out. Not only is King James stubborn, but he is also not a patient man. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I want to thank the reviewers who commented. Suggestions are still welcome. I'm wondering how prisoners back in those days were treated. If anyone knows something about it, say it in a review or private message me. Thank you._


	19. A Night in the Tower

**Chapter 19: A Night in the Tower**

"He did what?" Thomas and Nakoma shouted altogether. After the trial ended, John had rushed through the door breathing heavily as if he had been in an accident. The news of Pocahontas being sent up to the tower sent shockwaves through the whole household.

"I'm afraid it's true," John said sadly. "And I've got only five days to find something to prove her innocence or else King James will give her a lifetime of imprisonment." Then he buried his face with both hands. "This is my entire fault. I thought that revealing myself would help settle things, but it only made them worse."

"But if you hadn't shown yourself, it's possible that Pocahontas might have been given the death sentence," Thomas said with encouragement. "Remember John, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. And what you did back there was a risk worth taking. We all risk doing something to save someone we care about. Just like when she risked her life to save yours."

"But Thomas, what if Ratcliffe knows we're here too?" Nakoma said anxiously. "What if he does send assassins out to track John down as we speak?"

"Then the best we can do for tonight is lock all the doors and windows," Thomas replied, shutting all the windows in the kitchen. "We can't take any chances if we still want to help your friend. And somehow I get the feeling that downstairs is not the place where we should be having this kind of discussion. Why don't we take this upstairs?"

"Good idea Thomas," John agreed as he and Nakoma followed Thomas up the stairs into his room. But John paused in the mid steps and asked Thomas' mother. "I hate to ask this, but if you hear anyone outside asking to see me, could you not open it for them?"

"I'll try not to," she nodded her head. If what John said was true, then she would be doing this also to protect her family as well as John and Nakoma. "And don't worry; I'll remember to keep the doors and windows lock." She winked and went back to washing dishes.

* * *

_At the Tower_

As night fell upon the cold tower, Pocahontas sat in the far left corner of her cell with her chin rested above her knees shivering from the effects of the cold wind. Even though it had only been one day since she had been imprisoned, she hated it already and everything about this dreadful prison made things seem hopeless. Her fur coat had been left behind on the ship and thinking about it only made her skin colder. The only bedding available for her was the pile of straw in the right corner for sleeping. Staring coldly at the pile, Pocahontas assumed that the guards here treated all prisoners like animals in a barn. What more could John do for her now that he revealed himself in front of the courthouse to stop the judge from giving the sentence? He had been given only five days to prove her innocence or else. And who knows what Ratcliffe might be capable of doing next to stop John from saving her.

Hoping to receive a little warmth in her cell, Pocahontas crawled over to the pile of hay and remained lying sideways feeling more dead than alive from the effects of the cold wind seeping inside her body. From time to time, she placed her hands on her shoulders and curved her body. Only five days to prove her innocence. That thought weighed heavily on Pocahontas like a whole bundle of sticks on her back.

The opening of the cell door caught her attention. Who could be here to see her at what may be these last moments of her life?

"You have a visitor here to see you," the guard who opened the cell door stood aside to let the visitor in. It wasn't John, Thomas, or Nakoma who came in. It was David, John's old friend.

"David?" Pocahontas' eyes widened. "Where's John?"

"He's at Thomas's house Pocahontas," David replied. "I told him to go there and watch over your friends in case something was to happen unexpectedly."

The door had been closed behind him, but David didn't care knowing that it wouldn't stay that way for long. He had only been given a few minutes to talk with Pocahontas about what he learned from Ratcliffe. Hopefully there would be no enemy ears from outside listening in without them knowing.

"Oh David, how can the king give John less time to prove my innocence?" Pocahontas sobbed, sitting upright with her arms around her legs. "I'm not afraid to die. Really I'm not. But I can't bear the thought of how everyone else will react if I am to die in this cold and lonely tower." She kept her head low, hiding her tears from David. If it had been John, she would have no reason to hide her feelings.

"The king is as stubborn as a mule, I agree," David replied calmly, handing her something he held in his arms. Taking them, Pocahontas found that it was a bearskin cloak, moccasins, and a pair of wool pants. "He just doesn't like to wait any longer on these cases. I don't know why, but that's how he is. Once a document is signed to bring in a prisoner, there is no way to undo what has been done under the king's name. Nobody can argue with that. It is the law."

"A law that has no respect for someone's feelings," Pocahontas said sarcastically, slipping on the moccasins. "I hope Ratcliffe is proud of what he's done."

"Well that's something else I wanted to talk to you about," David added, almost forgetting why else he came into her cell. "I believe I might have found a way to save you and expose Ratcliffe."

"You did?" Pocahontas paused to listen, yet her ears couldn't believe it. "But how?"

"Shh, not so loud," David whispered, waving his hand in front to keep her tone down. "Someone might still be out in the halls with a good hearing."

Pocahontas nodded in agreement, knowing he might be right. She watched as David got down on his knees and moved a bit closer to her side.

"Listen carefully," he whispered as quietly as possible. "I don't have much time in here to explain everything, so I'll tell you what I know. After I told John to go back home, I followed Ratcliffe into a room where he sleeps and discovered that he keeps a journal that contains all his personal secrets. I overheard him talking about his plot as the pen scribbled. No one else was around to hear him but me. I know this may feel hopeless now that he knows of John's presence, but he still doesn't know about me helping him. And to keep that a secret, I have to go on acting natural. Sadly though, it will have to wait on the day of your sentence." He concluded shamefully.

"Times up soldier," a guard said roughly, opening the door. "The king demands that he see you in his throne room at once."

"I have to go," David whispered, standing up. "But don't worry. We'll talk more about this later." He turned and walked out before the other guard closed the cell door again for the rest of the night. It was now up to David to handle this.

* * *

**AN**: _At last an update. Sorry for the wait, but I now at least have one more thing to work on my project and it will be done. So far my computer time will have to go on to evening hours. I'll update again as soon as I get one review or two._


	20. Investigation

**Chapter 20: Investigation**

David bowed in respect to the king and queen before him. He had to ride in a carriage knowing that walking on foot would have taken an hour for him to reach the castle. Poor Pocahontas had no choice but to wait in the dreadful tower until the five days were up for her to hear the news on her sentence.

"Yes, your majesty," David made a slight bow. "You called?" He had secretly hoped that King James did not yet suspect him of being up to something.

"I have," responded King James in a firm tone. "I would like for you to be on guard tonight in the halls of this castle. Because of that incident in court with John revealing himself, I want to make sure that no intruders are allowed to enter silently. The prisoner at the tower must remain locked until further noticed. I'm still giving John five days to prove her innocence. So I want no delays or interference."

"As you wish your majesty."

The two rulers watched David march out of the throne room and disappear in the halls of the castle. Thank goodness it was just an order he had to follow. The situation with helping Pocahontas was going well so far and King James would still be unaware of what David was about to do. Even if it might count as treason against the crown or defying orders, sometimes he had to do what he knew was right for the innocent ones. This wasn't about vengeance against Ratcliffe; it was about justice served.

* * *

_That night_

The halls remained quiet after nightfall with the exception of the guards' footsteps marching about. The king and queen had already gone off to bed afterward while the guards patrolled the rooms and hallways. However, some had fallen asleep with fatigue and boredom of not being able to spot an intruder. All the other guards spent their time patrolling the tower to make sure the prisoners locked in their cells would be going nowhere tonight.

While standing guard at the end of the hall, David's ear perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and a manly voice whispering proudly to himself. Quickly, David hid behind a large plant in a vase hoping to get a better hearing of who it was walking down the hallways.

"I wonder how well the savage is doing in the tower so far," it was Ratcliffe's voice whispering proudly. "She'll never be saved. The king will only grow tired of waiting and get it over with soon enough."

Peering through the leaves, he watched the ex-governor disappear behind another hallway and decided it was time to sneak quietly and find out which room he is about to enter. To make sure his footsteps would not be heard loudly, David tiptoed cautiously through the halls like a secret spy. Unlike other spies that snuck into kingdoms and houses to steal possessions, David only intended to do a swipe and switch technique of his own that he had learned as a young lad. It had to work.

At the end of another hallway, the guard spotted Ratcliffe enter the last room and close the door behind him. Tiptoeing once more, David pressed his ear against the wall where he could get a better hearing of Ratcliffe's voice and whoever else might be inside.

"We've done it gentlemen," Ratcliffe announced. "Even if Smith finds something, it'll be too late for that savage who is already suffering in the tower. Not only have I had finally have my revenge, but after the sentence, Jamestown will once again be mine."

"Will we still get our fair share of the reward?" Otis asked cautiously, hoping not to arouse anger within Ratcliffe, not that he had seen his anger. "We've done everything you've asked of us."

"Of course you will still get your reward you ninnies," Ratcliffe replied sharply. "Why do you ask? Have I broken a promise to any of you recently?"

"Oh no, not at all," Chris shook his head. "We were just wondering if you remembered the deal you made with us months ago when you had us released from prison. That's all. We've been mighty patient."

"Good," said Ratcliffe. "And I trust there will be no further questions about this?" He furrowed his brow at the men around the small table. They all shook their heads to answer. "Then come along gentlemen, there is still much work to be done in the other room."

Listening in on the footsteps, David quickly scampered down the hall before Ratcliffe could ever spot or hear any clanking metal. Pretending to be a statue, none of the men bothered to notice a tin plated metal standing against the wall as they were too busy following Ratcliffe into another room that was not in the hallways. David hoped to find something in the other chamber and not have to find out where else Ratcliffe was heading to. Nothing else could be that important as rummaging through the documents.

When the footsteps decreased into silence, David used up this time to rush back to the hallway and throw the unlocked door open to find that the small gold chest lay on top of the small table with a tiny black notebook.

"Aha!" he whispered in a high tone. "I wonder what the ex-governor keeps in his cute little black book of secrets."

Leaving the door open a little, David opened the book to read through a few pages and discovered that in Ratcliffe's handwriting, he had been writing down all his recent victories and plots inside for the past several months. On the last six pages, Ratcliffe scribbled a few paragraphs which detailed his grudge against John for not allowing him to shoot the chief of the tribe when he had the chance for a pile of gold. Then one paragraph revealed his entire plot to deceive King James into believing that John had been unaware that the savage Pocahontas was only toying with his mind so that she could lead an attack on Jamestown that will leave the town in flames. With the savage taken care of and out of the picture, Jamestown will be his once and for all.

"So that's what this whole scheme is all about," David retorted. "Well it looks like Ratcliffe might have gotten away with it this time, but not for long."

Nobody had been around the dark halls to witness what the guard had been meddling with. Only the slight sounds of paper tearing and a key unlocking were present, but not enough to be heard within a few feet afar from whomever else may be standing guard. All this meddling was soon to be interrupted by the echo of footsteps growing closer as he was finished.

"I seem to have forgotten my notebook."

David jolted around in panic to hear who might've already seen what he was up to. Without thinking he jumped behind a bookshelf to use as an only hiding place and peered behind to see Ratcliffe burst in to check the room.

* * *

**AN**: _Finally an update. I know it is not that exciting, but I've been busy concentrating on my other projects for a festival. And there might not be another update on this story until I'm finished with the final scene for my movie project. Hope you still like it. And suggestions are still welcome if necessary._


	21. The Plan into Action

**Chapter 21: The Plan into Action**

"Hmm, I forgot I left the chest here," Ratcliffe muttered to himself. "Wouldn't want wandering eyes peeking in."

David witnessed Ratcliffe slip the notebook into his jacket and closed the chest of documents without bothering to look inside. He believed all of his plans were going to work so there was no need to check the two important items. His enemies were completely helpless to do anything about it. He was confident about gaining the king's trust to do away with Pocahontas at the gallows. What else could spoil this? Then he watched him leave the room and wait until his footsteps in the hall grew lower.

"Good he's gone," David said with relief.

Then he stepped out of the bookshelf and left the room. Walking down the halls, he was determined to step out of the palace doors and tell John, Thomas, and Nakoma what he had finally discovered in that small room with the chest and black book. The halls of the castle were so dark and quiet that it gave David a nervous, uncomfortable feeling that someone may be waiting for him or had been watching his every move. And if something tragic were to happen to him, who else was going to break the news to his friends? As long as he kept silent about him helping John, David felt he might have nothing to worry about. He couldn't let anything happen to him, at least not at this urgent moment.

_But wait a minute_! David thought to himself as he stopped walking. _I can't just walk out of the castle this late at night. The king will notice my absence and suspect I'm up to something. John and his friends must be asleep by now. I suppose I'll have to wait till morning to find my way over to them_.

"Aha, there you are soldier!"

David nearly jumped out of his skin when a rough voice spoke directly at him. He turned around and saw that it was Ratcliffe standing before him with a pleasant smile. Had the governor already suspect him of pulling tricks behind his back?

"Governor Ratcliffe," David said hesitantly. "Is anything wrong sir?"

"Oh no, nothing that I can think of," answered Ratcliffe. "But I hope you wouldn't mind me asking for you to keep an eye on the gold chest tonight while I go to my room for a long rest."

"I don't mind," replied David, trying not to have any nervousness in his voice. "Will that be all sir?"

"That's all I wanted to tell you. But are you feeling alright? You sound a little edgy about something. Does it have anything to do with the sentence in four days?"

"No sir, I've just had a tiring day from all that has happened," David lied, keeping his tone steady.

"I see, well just don't overwork yourself. And remember to guard the chest at all times. Because if I found out for one minute that one of my most trusted advisors was to turn their back on me or the king, I'd be forced to report them for treason against the crown."

"Why…why would you say that sir?" David nearly stuttered. Did Ratcliffe already suspect him of helping John behind his back? "I've been guarding this hall all night."

"Relax soldier," Ratcliffe laughed. "I'm not accusing anyone of anything. However, it is my duty to remind my henchmen of that penalty; especially when one is aware of the king's temper and stubbornness. Have a nice night soldier."

"Good night sir."

David watched Ratcliffe disappear down the hallway and to the left for rest. That was a close one, but why would the governor bother telling his trusted guard a warning about treason behind his back? Whatever the reason, he had no time to waste on that thought and focused his mission on going to guard the chest.

* * *

_Next morning_

The next day at sunlight signaled the end of the first day for John. And he had no evidence to prove Pocahontas innocent. When he awoke in Thomas's room, John could barely get out of bed. His troubled mind and heart got a hold of him. Staying inside this house made him feel helpless, but he knew that neither he nor his friends could do anything until they got a word from David. After all, he was still working as a guard and King James was unaware of him helping John. He trusted that his old friend was doing everything he could inside the castle. Hopefully Ratcliffe hadn't exposed him yet. The thought of that greatly worried John. Overnight he could barely sleep, now he could barely get out of bed as he stared up at the ceiling. The door to the room opened as Nakoma entered to tell John that there was porridge downstairs.

"John, there is porridge at the table if you want some," she informed.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," John answered quietly.

"Listen John, we're all worried for Pocahontas but David is…"

"…doing everything he can, I know," John sighed, slapping his forehead in frustration. "But I can't help feeling worried about what might have happened if suddenly, the king were to go back on his word. And everything we all went through was all for nothing."

"John, Pocahontas needs us to be strong for her," said Nakoma roughly. "She's my friend too, and I'm worried enough already with what David is trying to do inside. So please, don't think for one second that all is lost." Her tone became calm. "I know it's hard, but all we can do now is hope that things will turn around."

Like John, she hated Ratcliffe for what he had done to her best friend and what he thought he could get away with. It was difficult for her to imagine what she would do without Pocahontas if she were never to see her again. But now that they only had five days, Nakoma could only hope that the guards up at the tower were not taunting or laying one scratch on Pocahontas. Cause if they ever were…

A rough knock on the door suddenly brought their attention. When asked who it was, Thomas's mother sighed with relief and opened the door. John could hear the clank of metal which meant that the visitor was David. In haste, John threw the covers aside and put on his boots to go downstairs and hear him out. Nakoma stood aside to let him out of the room and decided to follow behind him as well. She too wanted to know what was happening.

"John, I'm so glad you're still here," said David, sitting at the table. "Don't worry, the king sent me out to patrol the streets on business. Last night I found the gold chest with the documents and discovered a black notebook containing all of Ratcliffe's secrets. So I believe I have found a way to expose him. But it will have to wait until the day of the sentence." Everyone at the table gasped in shock. "I know it sounds crazy and I know you love her John, but I can't just sneak in and break her out. The guards will hunt her down and kill her. This may be our only chance. Are you willing to trade places with her?"

**AN**: _Forgive me for the long update. Animation projects have been tough, but I'm done with it for now. This chapter update is to show that I have not given up on it. But if anyone wants to give me helpful suggestions on what could happen at the gallows, let me know. Otherwise, tell me what you think so far._


	22. Trading Places

**Chapter 22: Trading Places**

"Your majesty!"

King James and Queen Anne gazed at David to find that he had burst in through the doors holding John by the arm. King James was a little outraged to find John here, wondering what he had been up to.

"Soldier, what is the meaning of this?" James shouted firmly, standing from his throne.

"Your majesty, I found John here trespassing on the castle grounds, trying to break inside," David answered, keeping a firm hold on John's arm. His struggling friend wasn't trying too hard to break free however.

"John Smith, breaking inside my castle?" King James was stunned. "Outrageous; first the court interference and now this? I never would have believed it."

"Believe it your majesty!" convinced David, still holding John's arm. "I saw him jump over the gates and pound on the glass windows. I don't know why he did it, but none of my threats could make him speak. So I thought I'd leave it up to you since you're the king."

"Hmm," James scratched his chin, furrowing his brow. To him, it seemed rather odd that John would suddenly turn from explorer to midnight robber all of a sudden. "His crime doesn't match up to what that savage committed. But he still broke the law by breaking in without permission. I give you five days to prove that savage's innocence and this is how you respond to the king of England? Looks like the deal is off. So now she'll be spending the remainder of her life in prison. As for you, the penalty for breaking in is one month behind bars. Take him to the tower."

"Yes your majesty," David bowed before leading John back outside where the black carriage awaited out in the front entrance.

Queen Anne looked at her husband with a stern expression on her face. From what she had seen so far ever since Pocahontas arrived, he was far quick to judge. She would have at least expected him to allow John to tell his side of the story. It wasn't like John to just break in without confronting the guards. In her heart, she felt something fishy was going on here. John and Pocahontas couldn't possibly be the criminals of this case as her husband stubbornly believed them to be.

"James, I don't know how to say this but…" Anne began, her face remained stern but her tone was gentle. "I'm starting to think you're way too quick to judge!"

"What are you talking about Anne?" James was flabbergasted at the way his own wife was speaking to him. "You heard what the soldier said. John tried to break in which is why I had him taken away."

"I don't care what you think James!" Anne was growing angry and irritated with his stubborn behavior. "But I for one don't believe Ratcliffe is telling the truth. I can feel it. Don't you ever bother to hear the other side of the story coming from Pocahontas? And why do you think John would suddenly commit a crime like breaking into the castle grounds? Is it only to be with her?"

James stared at his wife stunned and at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his own wife was standing up to him like this.

"I didn't think so James," Anne stepped down from her throne, angrily stomping toward her room. She gave one last glimpse at James. "I thought you'd be more understanding." The angry queen whirled around and continued walking down the halls.

She couldn't bear to look at his face until he somehow had a change of heart. He didn't seem like the man he used to be. And now Anne hoped for something to help him see.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Good job John, I still can't believe the king bought it," David patted John on the soldier as he sat beside his old friend inside the black carriage. "Now all we can do is hope this works."

"The king believes you because you're still a guard," John replied. "He never bothers to listen to the prisoner's side of the story. But this time, I'm glad he didn't bother to ask me. Pretending to break the law is the only way I'll get to see her and trade places." He sighed, not knowing how well Pocahontas would handle the thought of him trading places with her. She might refuse to leave and say she'd rather die than see him suffer in the same place and situation as she did. He felt David put a hand to his shoulder for reassurance.

"I know it's not going to be easy John," he whispered. "She might not want to do this, but what other choice do we have?"

John nodded at his old friend. He was still the same old David back during their childhood. Yet there were a couple of doubts troubling him. There would not be enough time for him to explain to Pocahontas what happened back at the castle. Like it or not, she would have to listen to everything David tells her as he leads her out through a safe passage unknown to the king's guards. There would have been no possible way for John to have found any other evidence outside of the kingdom. It was inside the castle all along and no one but the guards were allowed to roam the halls.

Within thirty minutes, the carriage reached the tower. The guards at the front entrance allowed them to enter after David mentioned he had been escorting this prisoner as ordered by the king. John smiled reassuringly at David. He felt glad to have his friend working as a guard at this time of need. John wasn't all that worried about what would happen to him during his stay at the tower. He already knew this was about clearing Pocahontas for a false crime against Jamestown. The friends remained silent without uttering a word as they walked up the spiral stairs leading to the second floor of the tower. That was where Pocahontas had been locked up. John had never been to the tower before in his life. And this may be the first and only time. David and John were preparing to walk over to her cell before a voice stopped them.

"You there soldier, halt!" it was another guard walking forward.

David felt struck by lightening when he heard the guard call to him. Was he going to ask him questions that spelled doom for their plans?

"If you're going to lock up a prisoner, take these keys."

David immediately took them and saluted the guard as he watched him leave down the spiral stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he had nearly forgotten that all guards in the tower were supposed to have a key with them at all times.

Meanwhile Pocahontas was sitting at the left corner of her cell with her arms around her legs feeling cold and miserable since the day she was sent here. It may have only been two days. But those two days now felt like two years to her. Several seasons ago, she knew how John felt when he had been wrongly accused by her people. She had nothing left but an empty heart. But as her cell opened, she thought she saw John.

**AN**: _It looks like John and David have prepared for a scheme to get inside the castle by reporting a false pretend crime as planned. How will Pocahontas take it now that she knows John is in her place? And I have decided to take kungfukitty's advice on how it should go for now. All I need to figure out now is how they will get Ratcliffe to confess. Something will come up. I don't know why I have been only getting one review lately. Not that I'm complaining. I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story for those who have enjoyed it. I'll try and update as often as I can during night hours. That's the best I can do._


	23. Prison Escape

**Chapter 23: Prison Escape**

"John?" Pocahontas thought that her eyes were deceiving her when she couldn't believe the person who entered. Taking a better look again, she knew she wasn't dreaming. "John, it's you!" Pocahontas rose up from the floor and ran over to hug him. She felt John hug her gently as she buried her face in his chest. "What are you doing here? Has the king believed you yet?"

"I'm afraid not Pocahontas," John shook his head regretfully. "That's why we're here to bust you out ourselves."

"What?" Pocahontas gasped at what she heard. "But you can't. What if the king finds out about this?"

"He won't find out. Me and David planned out a false crime of breaking into the castle just so he could come bring me here to see you." John wasn't fully prepared for what he was about to tell Pocahontas, but he did anyway. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's for the better. David is going to lead you down to where the guards won't catch you two. While the both of you make your escape, I'm going to take your place for a while."

Pocahontas winced at the thought. "No John. I can't be without you. I've been imprisoned long enough without seeing you." She couldn't face the facts of breaking out of prison only to have John take her place in this lonely environment. Being locked up herself was bad enough, but she didn't want John prepared to go through the same thing she did all those months.

"You have to," John's voice was firm. "I'm not afraid of being locked up. I've been in this situation more than once before. Whatever happens to me, I don't want you to worry. I know what I'm doing."

"But John, I've been devastated ever since I saw you leave on that ship," Pocahontas confessed, tears filling her eyes. "I couldn't bear to live without you. When you came back to rescue me from my captors, I felt a part of my empty heart filling again. And now you're taking my place in this cold tower?"

"It's our only hope now," John reassured, placing his hands on Pocahontas' shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Listen, I know you don't want to go without me. But the false crime I committed is only a month in this place. I can handle that. What I can't handle is the fact that Ratcliffe might get away with what he has already committed behind the king's back. I would much rather have you free and safe out in the world than to have you locked up in here for the rest of your days.

"But what will I do after David has led me outside?"

"Simple, just follow him back to Thomas's house and listen to everything he tells you," John instructed quietly. "I can handle imprisonment better than you can. I just know you're too good for this."

"You'd be willing to sacrifice your freedom for mine?"

"If it means exposing Ratcliffe and clearing your name, then yes," John admitted, wrapping his arms around his love. "But a month in here isn't too long. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." In his mind, John was far from certain of the consequences for him and her. But he knew in his heart that some sacrifices must be made. If Ratcliffe found out about this, what would become of him then?

"Here, take my cloak and wear it to hide yourself so the guards won't recognize you," John took a long navy blue silk cloak with a hood from David and handed it to her. He watched as Pocahontas released the fur shawl from her shoulders and wrapped the cloak all around her body. She was still wearing her leathery pants and moccasins. John assured her that the guards in this tower don't pay that much attention to what prisoners are wearing on their feet. So she did not have to worry about changing shoes.

Although Pocahontas wasn't too thrilled with the idea of John trading places with her, she already knew there would be no point in arguing with him if he was doing this to save her life from rotting away in prison. But now how could she be happy with being set free only to leave John behind? What would Ratcliffe surely do to him if he found out she was no longer in this cell? Her courage almost failed her until John spoke after a minute of silence.

"Now go," John ordered in a nearly desperate tone, taking the shawl around his shoulders. "The other guards could be back any minute now." He went over to the nearest dark corner to sit facing the walls. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever."

Those words struck Pocahontas like a bolt of lightening, recalling the memory of when she entered into the tent back in her home to see him before he died. But as David led her out of the cell and regretfully locked the door on his best friend, she realized that his words were a vow that they would find a way out of this and be together again.

"Come this way," David whispered, taking a small torch from the walls outside the cells. "I know of a staircase that the guards never use."

Grief was a knife in Pocahontas' heart as she glanced behind her shoulder to gaze at the cell where John was now in her place so that she would make her escape with David. He was doing this for her.

"Turn this way," David pulled on her right hand where the two took a right turn on a dim hallway shrouded in darkness. "And try not to make any noises as we head down. Some of these rocks are centuries old."

At the end of the hall lay a wooden door which David lifted up to reveal a set of spiral staircases down below. The light from the torch helped the two to watch their step while climbing down cautiously. A few tiny pebbles fell from the stairs, but they kept on going. If any guards were patrolling anyplace near this secret stairway, then it was always a wise decision to be careful. And once David had Pocahontas out of the tower, he would extinguish the torch before anyone noticed it. It was still pretty much close to dawn with the skies turning to dark. But the streets in London would be lit by lamplights and candles inside the houses. And it wouldn't be complicated for David to find Thomas's house in the dark of the night.

Once they were all the way down the stairs, David took Pocahontas outside the prison and extinguished the torch by throwing it into a lake. Hugging the wall outside the prison tower, David slithered along the corner with Pocahontas at this side to get a good peak up and down. There were no guards at the front entrance for some reason and David knew they were usually standing guard there from morning till night. But he figured the soldiers might have been inside to check on the prisoners from the first floor.

Now that the daylight was diminished, Pocahontas kept a firm hold onto David's hand as they began to make their way and escape onto the streets of London now lit by lamplights. Not too many townsfolk were walking the streets and nobody paid that much attention to who David was helping to pass through. And just when she thought their run would never come to an end, the two made it to the safety of Thomas's house.

**AN**: _It might be a little while longer before I update the next chapters on how they will expose Ratcliffe. Hopefully it won't be too long. I would like to thank the reviewers for their comments though. Now that Pocahontas is free from the tower, what will happen to John? Stay tuned. _


	24. When Trouble Rises

**Chapter 24: When Trouble Rises**

As David prepared to open the door to Thomas's house, Pocahontas took a deep breath knowing deeply well how Nakoma, Percy, Meeko, and Flit might react upon seeing her. She and her friends had been apart for many long months since she had been taken prisoner. And now here she was free as a bird. But the same thing could not be said for John up in the tower now in her place.

Opening it, David allowed Pocahontas to enter as he stepped aside before locking the door behind him. At this time of the night, she saw that her friends were sitting at the table waiting all through the day to hear of a new message. And all of them turned her way, rushing over in joy and excitement.

"Pocahontas!" Nakoma shouted, being the first to hug her best friend in a warm embrace. Just when she thought she'd never see her again; it's a miracle to be standing by her side again. "I thought you were gone from our lives forever. All the months you spent in captivity seemed more like years since we last saw you."

"I was about to say the same thing Nakoma," Pocahontas said, tears stinging her eyes from this touching reunion.

Meeko and Percy hugged her legs from down below, relieved to find that Pocahontas arrived here safe and alive, even after not being able to see her for so long. When she finally stopped to scoop up her tiny companions, their hugs grew warmer with their love; one that she had not felt for many months. The warmth evaporated the coldness in her body she endured behind those stone walls. And here she was, surrounded by loved ones who missed having her terribly. Flit buzzed happily around her head and landed on her finger. Everyone thanked David for helping to lead her back here without getting caught by the other guards at the tower. Pocahontas and Nakoma had cried for many more minutes before Pocahontas remembered to explain what happened at the tower. As happy as she was to see her friends again, her heart once again ached for John. With him in her place, who knows what terrible event might be waiting for him if Ratcliffe finds out about her disappearance.

"Wait a minute, has David mentioned anything about John switching places with me?" she asked.

"We know of it Pocahontas," Thomas replied. "I don't like the thought of him being up at that tower either. But David says it was the only way for him to get to you…and lead you back without anyone knowing. I'm worried for him as you are…and so are all of us. John assured us he knew what he was doing. He's not afraid."

"I know," Pocahontas whispered sadly, hanging her head low. "But if something dreadful happens, I'd have to save him all over again."

David put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not entirely hopeless. Remember when King James had given John five days to prove your innocence before the document is read to final announcements? Once that chest is opened, the king will listen to everything that is on those papers. Back at the palace last night, I overheard him announce it would be read in three days. The king will never suspect me of anything since I'm still a guard. It's possible I might have to keep spying on Ratcliffe and stall him in case he plans on ever visiting the tower."

"You can do that?" Pocahontas asked timidly. "I wouldn't want you having to do everything all by yourself. Because I love John, I want to help out as much as I can."

"That's very thoughtful of you Pocahontas. But I can never take you back to the tower with me, not even to see John. The guards up there would become suspicious if I did that. It's simply too risky."

"I know David," Pocahontas sighed sadly in agreement. She wanted to protest at this idea, but saw no point in trying to argue. "But what about getting into the palace?"

"You'll have to wait till the three days are up before I can take you. No buts, if I took you there now and someone spotted us, you might get thrown back in prison and I might be tried for treason against the crown."

Pocahontas nodded. She wouldn't want to feel responsible for putting any more allies in danger than the one she feared John might soon be in. Afterward, her friends helped her to go upstairs for some well deserved rest in a nice warm cushioned bed.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Take a rest gentlemen, our work is done for today," Ratcliffe opened the door to his and stepped aside to allow his henchmen to walk out.

Each and every one of them said goodnight as they moved out of his room one by one. He and the men were recently having another one of their victory parties with mugs of beer and with Ratcliffe boasting of how it was only a matter of time before the documents are read. The one parchment used to announce the sentence of Pocahontas was already carried out. Now only one remained. And that was the one to hand Jamestown over to Ratcliffe. As soon as the men were out of sight, Ratcliffe smiled to himself.

"I think I'll pay a visit to the savage before I go to bed," he sneered, grapping his night cape off of a hanger.

Outside he called on a rider driving a coach. During the drive, it would seem to him that everything here was going according to plan. What sort of evidence would John be able to use against him to save that savage? Every important item was carried with him and locked up at all times as long as he had guards keeping an eye out for things. Because the king had trusted and believed him, he thought he had more power over all his enemies than anybody; enough to get what he would receive in the end.

Soon the carriage pulled up to a stop with Ratcliffe departing and then floating in a boat paddled by a boatman. By the time he reached the front of the entrance to the tower, two guards stood on opposite ends.

"What brings you here governor?" The left guard asked.

"I just thought I check up on how the prisoners are doing," Ratcliffe responded, having no fear in his voice. "The king sent me here to do so."

Reluctantly, the guards let him pass through with no further questions to ask. Not even the king's guards suspected him of what he was up to. If they did, it might have been no business of theirs. Their only job was to deliver any prisoner to the tower and watch over the place day and night.

To lighten the hallways up the spiral staircase, Ratcliffe snatched a lighted torch off a wall and moved forward. As usual the halls were filled and lined up with many cell doors which might be hard to tell which prisoner was being kept in. But somehow Ratcliffe knew well which cell door he was already approaching as he opened it slowly. There in the corner, he eyed the prisoner wrapped completely in a fur covered shawl sitting still like a statue, still unaware that it was John in her place.

**AN**: _Here is a long awaited update. So sorry I have not been spending do much time on it. But that still doesn't mean I've given up on the story. Since I am always busy during the day. My computer hours will still be during the evening. If anyone still wants to help give me some ideas, feel free to do so. It looks like Ratcliffe already decided to pay a visit to the tower. Who knows what will happen next. I might have some ideas, but I need to think them over before I update again._


	25. I'll Never Tell

**Chapter 25: I'll Never Tell**

"Still awake are you my dear?" Ratcliffe ranted, adjusting his cloak. "I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but I just thought I'd remind you that I'll be receiving my document to Jamestown in three days." He paused a moment to check his pocket watch. "Pity you won't be there by the time my ship arrives. I'm only taking what is rightfully mine. Wouldn't you agree with that my dear?"

His dark chuckling grew soft to see that the prisoner was not responding to his comment. Something didn't seem right about this. He had been expecting for the savage to jump at him or at least scream in outrage. But all he got was silence, minus the soft snoring.

"Since when does a savage snore like a man?" he said suspiciously, coming over and pulling off the shawl to reveal…John! "JOHN SMITH!" he hollered, his shouts echoing through the halls.

"Ratcliffe!" John replied in the same outraged tone. "What're you doing here at this time of night?"

"Funny Smith, I was going to ask the same question to you!" Ratcliffe said angrily. "Where is that savage?"

"Why should I tell you? She could be in London, out of town, and out to sea for all I know."

"So, I think its likely clear you helped her escape!" Ratcliffe pounded his fist against a strong wall. "Tell me where she ran off to!"

"I'll never tell you!" John spat, not feeling any fear.

"Then I'll have to use some persuasion."

Ratcliffe with his face trembling with rage marched out of the cell. In less than five minutes he walked back in with a leather whip in his right hand.

"I'll make you talk, even if I have to beat it out of you!" he roared. "Tell me where she is now!"

"NEVER!" John snapped back, but cowered the moment he saw the whip being raised.

When a stinging pain lashed his back, John bit back every yelp and cry, receiving what he counted to be twenty lashes. He was determined never to utter a single scream for Ratcliffe to boast over. As along as he was given each blow, nothing would escape his lip. Ratcliffe could do whatever he wanted with him, but not even a whipping would force the words to come out. Pocahontas deserved better than to be locked back in here for a false crime against the king. He could handle the beatings more than she probably could. In fact, John believed that Ratcliffe could call him whatever name he wanted, but if he dared insult Pocahontas again, he wouldn't have it any longer. He could have attacked the ex-governor if he wanted to, but the pains from the whip made it unbearable for him to do so.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll…!" Ratcliffe prepared to strike him again.

"…kill me?" John finished what he was about to say. "If you do that, you'll never be able to get an answer from me. And even if I knew where she was, you still won't find her. You can do what you want with me. I'd much rather die than see her in this place where you put here with all your lies."

After a moment of silence, all Ratcliffe did was rush out of the cell and never came back for the rest of the night. John laid there in terrible pain, his back burning from the marks that left his shirt cut. He was used to whippings. But to hear of his beloved receiving these same marks months back pained him more than what happened recently. He turned his sore tender back to the air seeping through the opened bars from outside. On the cold stone floor, he rested his head on the shawl to provide whatever warmth was left in it for tonight. Not knowing how much of this he could take, John put all his trust in David.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Chris, Otis, wake up you ninnies!" Ratcliffe shouted over the two men sleeping in their beds. His shouting brought the two rolling out.

"What is it governor?" Otis spoke, throwing the blanket off him. By the tone in Ratcliffe's voice, he wondered what had made him so upset.

"The savage we imprisoned has escaped from the tower!"

"What, how can that be so?" Chris muttered drowsily.

"Never mind that for now. I need you two to go out and find her. And once you find her, KILL HER!"

"KILL HER?" Chris stood back flabbergasted. "But how do we do that without anyone watching?"

"Uh yeah, what if the guards catch us?" Otis added in.

"Not every single guard will be outside fools!" Ratcliffe retorted. "Do you still want the gold I promised you, or would you prefer to have me share it with someone else?"

"Uh…no, we'll find out where she is governor," Otis shook his head, hoping that Ratcliffe would not go back on his word by the riches he had promised them in the end. "But how should we kill her?"

Ratcliffe shook his head, unbelievable how many stupid questions his men have to ask. "I don't care how you kill her gentlemen. Do whatever you want. But don't let the guards catch you doing it in public. Now get to it."

Right away governor," said Otis, jumping out the door with Chris behind him.

The guards standing still in the hallways let them pass through as the two rogues darted off and out the back door. If Pocahontas had escaped, she must have hidden herself among the busy crowds in a different disguise. And the two feared that Ratcliffe might do something terrible to them or go back on his word if they didn't do the favor of killing her themselves. And she was the one who tricked them in the first place of entering that field of worthless corn.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Chris asked Otis, peering over the crows passing by him.

"See who Chris?" Otis said stupidly, staring at a pretty feathered hat in the window.

Irritated, Chris slapped his own face and smacked Otis behind the head.

"I meant that savage you imbecile!" he shouted a little too loudly. "We still got to find out where she's hiding." Then he stared up at a familiar face staring out a window. "And I don't think she got far." Smirking, he pointed up to the window.

Otis peered up where his finger pointed and understood what his companion was talking about. There was Pocahontas, staring out the window and looking at the crowd in the other direction.

"There she is, but how do we go in there and get her?"

"We'll sneak in the back fence, climb up the tree, break in through the window, and bash her on the head," Chris replied, demonstrating his plans by smacking his fist into his other palm. "Then the gold is finally ours once more."


	26. A Break In

**Chapter 26: A Break In**

"Pocahontas, stay away from the window," Thomas's mother warned. "Someone might see you."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help wondering how John is doing up there," Pocahontas replied, walking away from the window to sit on the bed. "Somehow I get the feeling that something might go wrong anytime now."

"We're all afraid for him dear," she admitted, sitting next to her. "And so am I. If it were my dear Thomas locked up there, I could never sleep at night. But unless some miracle occurs, there is nothing you can do for now. So try not to worry about John. He'll be alright when this is over."

"I hope so," Pocahontas said sadly.

"Come downstairs to eat whenever you're ready. There's more than enough stew for everyone."

Soon she left the room to go back downstairs, leaving Pocahontas alone in the room to let her have time to herself. Even if she was free from the tower, her sad feelings for John remained with her like honey stuck on a tree. But knowing she was never going to get anywhere by moping and waiting for something else to come along, Pocahontas decided that she would go down and eat whatever else Thomas's mother was cooking. Starving herself over everything was not an option. Her body needed energy for warmth and strength. She had to be strong for John; it's what he would want her to do instead of worrying about him so much.

"She's in that house alright Otis."

"Otis?" Pocahontas whispered, hearing voices from outside. Two of them sounded familiar and wicked. "It can't be."

Backing against the wall, Pocahontas peered halfway out the window. To her shock, there stood Chris and Otis standing on the other side of the road away from Thomas's house. When one of them mentioned "she", Pocahontas guessed that the two were mentioning her. There was no other explanation for who else they were talking about. Only now at this moment, she repented for giving herself away at the window. Around the two men, there were less and less townsfolk around to hear them talk.

"I know an Indian when I see it," Chris pointed at the window once more. "Has there ever been any woman in London with long black hair and tanned skin?"

"Not that I've heard of," Otis shook his head in protest. "But how on earth will we get inside without setting an alarm?"

"I told you before. We go out back during nightfall, quietly climb up the tree to get on the roof, break a window open, grab a kitchen knife and sneak in quietly through her room to finish the job."

Pocahontas watched Chris demonstrate how they would assassinate her by stabbing with an invisible knife in his fists. It didn't take her too long to realize that the two would be plotting to kill her while she slept. This was a major situation. And she knew that she had to tell Thomas and his family about this right away.

"Come on, we'll leave this area for now and be back by nightfall. We'll go to the nearest pub for quick booze."

The two rogues walked down the streets and out of sight. Fear clutched her heart when Pocahontas not only realized her mistake, but knew Ratcliffe might have put those men up to this so that nobody would stop him from achieving that final document. What if he found out that she had escaped from prison and already done something to John?

"I have to go tell Thomas," she blurted, rushing out of the room and downstairs.

Down in the kitchen Thomas had already arrived back from the marketplace with Nakoma. An anxious Pocahontas did her best to calmly explain what she overheard from the streets of town. All was not lost, because Thomas had an idea what to do.

* * *

_That evening_

"Move slowly now, don't wake up the entire neighborhood," whispered Chris.

The two men backed up against the walls of the house outside to lurk out back where a tree with no leaves stood close to the roof. Climbing the branches, Chris looked left and right to make sure no one was awake and watching them. Part of him felt fearful that a guard could spot the men at any time, but he pushed that thought aside to focus back on their plot. Ratcliffe wouldn't be pleased with them if they failed to assassinate Pocahontas. Otis teetered on a branch below Chris.

"Will you knock off that swinging?" Chris said sharply, shaking his fist at him. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Otis whispered, keeping his balance.

When Chris finally reached the top of the roof, he gave a clumsy Otis a helping hand to climb up. By their surprise and luck, the nearest window to them had been left open. They figured that the owners of the house might have forgotten to shut it. Whatever it was, the two entered through there anyway, careful not to make too much noise. Looking around, Chris saw that this room was empty, including the beds. So Pocahontas must have been sleeping in another room.

"We're not gonna find anything in this room," Chris whispered, taking cautious steps out in the small hallway. "She must be hiding in the next room this way."

With each step followed by a small creak on the wooden floor, Chris pushed the next room door gently aside to take a peek. In this one, he recognized strands of black hair hanging out from underneath the covers. This was it.

"There she is. Let's get in."

The two rogues kept their lips sealed while tiptoeing into the room not wanting to wake Pocahontas in the bed. The last thing they would have needed out of bad luck was to see her awake and screaming, ruining their chance to finish the job. The other bed next to hers was empty, but that mattered little to the two.

Standing close to the right side of the bed, Chris took out a long kitchen knife from his belt and raised it above her head with both hands. Otis stood back nervously, not wanting to get any blood splattered all over him. He watched his partner raise the knife up higher and higher for a bigger blow. Then he brought it down and stabbed the head repeatedly in a violent manner.

"We did it Otis!" Chris cried victoriously. "We killed the savage. Now there is no one to stand in Ratcliffe's way."

To make sure of it, Chris pulled the sheets off the bed to find…_a shattered green melon with long hair attached to the back of it_!

Before the two could react, something from out of nowhere had knocked the two assassins unconscious before they could see who had done so.

**AN**: _Well it looks like the plan of theirs failed. But that is not the end just yet. The last few chapters are almost here and it will be the end of this story. I hope some of you readers enjoyed this._


	27. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 27: The Truth Comes Out**

Chris and Otis were too late to notice Thomas behind them with a large frying pan, heavy enough to knock them out for an hour or two. There they lay paralyzed and limp, except for their breathing.

"That takes care of them for now," Thomas said, throwing the pan down on the bed. "Let's get some rope and tie these men up so they don't go anywhere."

Out from a pile of blankets and sheets burst out Pocahontas and Nakoma a moment before Thomas's mother rushed downstairs quickly to arrive back up with a large rope in her hands. Everyone helped Thomas tie the rogues together while they were still out cold.

"How long will they stay unconscious?" Nakoma asked worriedly.

"Don't know," Thomas answered. "But we'll keep them locked in the basement till the day the document is read. David says he'll help us get in since another guard is required to read the papers. Now help me get them downstairs."

The unconscious rogues proved heavy to drag as their movement took several long minutes to throw downstairs and pushed into the dark basement with only a single small window to look through outside. Tomorrow, Thomas would go out to report the incident of the assassination attempt to David. He would know what else to do with these men of Ratcliffe's. Now the doors and windows were all locked securely in case more assassins ever tried to break in.

* * *

_Two days later_

Ratcliffe stood patiently before the king and queen, proudly waiting for the document to Jamestown to be read and handed over to him. There was no way anything in this throne room would turn him down. Everything standing in his way had already been taken care of and there was no one to stop him from getting what he truly wanted.

"Well Ratcliffe," James announced. "I have promised you that once you deliver that savage to me, I would give you the document to Jamestown. Being governor of one town means to run it with great responsibility and is no fun and games. But I trust you are ready to handle anything am I right?"

"Of course your majesty," Ratcliffe answered, bowing on one knee. "I won't let you down. I promise to rule wisely."

Of course, Ratcliffe was only lying. Sure he knew that ruling a town was a great amount of responsibility, but his promise to King James was rather false. He was not interested in learning what it takes to be a great and wise governor; his only interest was money and power. That's all he ever thought of in the first place when bringing Pocahontas here in chains. It didn't matter anymore if she had escaped and John was in her place. His henchmen were clever enough to finish her off wherever she might have been hiding. Who's afraid of her now?

"Read the document soldier," James instructed the guard whom opened the gold chest sitting on a tiny table.

_This is it_. Ratcliffe thought cunningly. _My moment of triumph has come_. A moment as the guard cleared his throat, the ex governor was prepared to be proven wrong and exposed.

"I Governor Ratcliffe," the guard began meekly and suspiciously. "…shall never forget this day when I now have Jamestown in my possession after deceiving King James into thinking that the savage Indian would ever think of attacking Jamestown in the first place by pretending to have feelings for that fool John Smith. There was never any conspiracy she was plotting; I only wanted to bring her here so that I would be able to see the look on John's face when her full sentence was carried and then Jamestown would be mine once more as it should have been."

At that moment, Ratcliffe's face once mighty and proud changed into a shocked expression when he discovered that the words he wrote in his personal journal were being read out loud by the guard and in front of the king. Looking in the king's direction, he too saw that he and his wife had shocked expressions.

"That can't be right. Those are not my words!" Ratcliffe denied. "How did this…?"

"SILENCE!" King James ordered. "Soldier, I daresay, what is it you're reading?"

"I don't know your majesty," the guard answered truthfully. "Shall I continue?"

"No don't do it!" Ratcliffe pleaded, sweat running down his face.

Hold your tongue governor!" James demanded, turning back to the guard. "Please go on. I would like to hear the rest."

"But now with that savage Indian locked away in the tower, not even poor John can do a thing to stop me from achieving my ultimate goal. He's too late now. And once I reclaim Jamestown in my hands, the boys and I will greet the savages with a morning attack to claim the rest of their treasures. If only I had made a good aim for the chief before John stepped in the way of the bullet. I might have failed to claim my prize then, but this time I will finally get what I want and desire most."

Ratcliffe stiffened and froze in his place, almost too shocked and petrified to move a muscle as the guard went on to read more of his private words, page by page until there were no more words to speak out. Those pages couldn't possibly be from his journal. How on earth would they be placed in there instead of the documents? Unless of course someone else besides John was likely in cahoots with his arch nemesis, there was no other way the papers got switched. What about that one guard whom he left the job to take care of the gold chest? What if he…?

"I think I left something in my room!" Ratcliffe blurted before turning around to make a dash for it out of the throne room.

"Guards, stop him!" James ordered.

Ratcliffe in a panic, had no idea where exactly he was running off after this, but he just had to get away from the guards and find a hiding place. But he didn't get very far when the entrance doors suddenly burst open to reveal Thomas, Nakoma, David, and Pocahontas with her three animal companions. And in front of them were the two assassins Chris and Otis all tied up together, staring up at their boss with embarrassing grins on their faces. He had found that his henchmen had failed in their mission.

"Going somewhere Governor Ratcliffe?" Thomas asked sarcastically. "Perhaps you would like to explain why these two were lurking in my house two days ago. They couldn't have acted on their own and we figured it might have something to do with you."

Ratcliffe backed away from his enemies and bumped into two guards behind him.

"YOU IMPUDENT DIMWITTED CLOWNS!" Ratcliffe roared at the top of his lungs to his henchmen. "I asked you to finish off the savage and instead you failed me!"

**AN**: _Another chapter updated. This story is about to come to a close with at least three or four chapters to go. I know it is sad to see a good story come to an end. But we all know that they have to at some point. I just hope all you readers have enjoyed listening to this story. I know I enjoyed writing this._


	28. Finally Free

**Chapter 28: Finally Free**

Ratcliffe suddenly threw his hands over his mouth when he realized his mistake. The truth behind this scheme was out. There was a loud gasp from the guards when they grasped the meaning of what Ratcliffe actually meant. This whole time Pocahontas had committed no treachery against the crown in the first place. Ratcliffe had lied to King James not only to get her out of the way of his plans, but he was using the king's stubbornness as an advantage to claim Jamestown and plan on a secret attack without the king knowing about it. Ratcliffe's face turned pale as he gave the king and queen a nervous glance.

There was a hushed silence among the crowd of guards in the throne room. Then King James gave Ratcliffe a furious look.

"I can't believe what a bigger fool I was to actually think every word you would say was the truth," James said in shock and disbelief. "I don't know what happened to the real documents, but I do recognize this handwriting of yours written on these note sheets." He snatched the journal papers from the guard to examine them. "You must now think of me as a fool to just hand Jamestown over to you anyway! Now tell me what's this I hear about assassins!"

"I can explain it your majesty!" David spoke before Ratcliffe. He hated what he was about to say, but the truth had to come out. Even if it meant facing the consequences of his actions as a royal guard, he confessed as he cleared his throat. "The truth is…there was no break in at the palace. Me, John and all his friends could not find any other way to expose Ratcliffe for what he really was, or find another piece of evidence to prove Pocahontas innocent outside the palace walls. We knew breaking her out of prison would mean pretending to have John break the law so he could reach her and I would help her escape."

The king and queen listened more as David explains how John was up in Pocahontas' place in the tower waiting to hear the news of the document. When he was finished with everything, the king allowed Thomas, Nakoma, and Pocahontas a chance to speak before him. Even if part of him was a bit reluctant to see Pocahontas here, he pushed that thought aside to listen as each of them explained the same situation in a different way. The king had seen the errors of his ways as a stubborn hardheaded ruler who would likely believe anything anyone told him; especially Ratcliffe.

"Guards, release John Smith from the tower and bring him back here," James ordered. "And arrest Ratcliffe and his henchmen."

"No, you can't do this to me. Jamestown belongs to me! It always has and always will!" Ratcliffe protested as the guards ignored him while dragging him and the assassins behind and outside to the prison carriage. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

The other guards rushed down the next hallway to fetch the rest of Ratcliffe's henchmen and drag them outside. Each convict kicked and struggled to escape, but to no avail. The whole truth had been let out and there was nobody to defend any of them. As far as anyone knew, the true convicts were about to get what they deserved. From this point on, it would now seem that Ratcliffe and his men were to receive a jail sentence for the rest of their days. This had angered Ratcliffe, giving him the feeling that someday he'll break out of this situation one day or another. But that's how he always thought when something does not go as he planned. The coach drove away down the streets.

"I guess that takes care of Ratcliffe for now," James muttered. "But where is the real document soldier?"

"Right here your majesty," said David, handing him the paper he took out from under his metal helmet. "I switched it with those journal notes the night before John went to the tower." He handed it over to the king and watched him tear up the paper into little tiny pieces that floated on the floor at his feet.

"Just wanted to make sure the deal I made with him is no more," said James. "You do however understand the violation you made as royal guard."

"I know your majesty," David admitted, bowing. "I only did it to help an old friend of mine, even if it meant losing my job or worse. I would've done anything to catch the real convicts. But I'd still be willing to accept whatever penalty you have in mind for me."

"That won't be necessary soldier," said James truthfully. "A life in the balance was obviously worth more to you than losing your job. You knew of the violation all along, but still took that risk. If you hadn't, I would have never opened my eyes to see through to Ratcliffe and his scheme. And I want to thank you."

"Your welcome your majesty," David bowed.

Minutes after King James had honored and thanked the rest of David's friends, the doors burst open to reveal two guards with John in between them. He appeared to be in bad shape as he limped and fell on the floor.

"JOHN!" Pocahontas cried, rushing to him. To her shock, John has freshly made whip marks over his back. "What happened, did Ratcliffe do this to you?"

"Yes, but let me remind you that I've been in worse pain than this," John admitted, clutching his sides. "After he found me in your place, he started whipping me thinking the more pain I'm in, the more I would tell of your whereabouts. But no word came out. I told him he could do what he wanted with me, but I would never tell him where you were or who helped me get to you."

"Whipping a prisoner without my permission," King James gasped. "Now I'll see to it that Ratcliffe never gets out of prison after this. Guards, take John over to the left hallway to treat his wounds."

"I'll be right back Pocahontas," John promised. "It's alright, Ratcliffe won't hurt us anymore. We're free to go."

Pocahontas anxiously watched the guards lead John to a room to clean his wounds with whatever medicine they got. She knew it wasn't her fault what Ratcliffe did to him, but she had to be thankful that John was alive and free from that awful tower. And he was only going to be gone for a while to get cleaned up.

"He'll be fine Pocahontas," Nakoma whispered, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It won't take too long for him to get cleaned up."

"I'm just glad this is over," Pocahontas said, touching her hand in return. "Soon we'll be taking the next voyage home in just a couple of days. That's plenty of time for us to pack our things together and say goodbye to everyone."

For the rest of the day, Pocahontas' name was cleared and found innocent in a courtroom where she, John, and the rest had testified against Ratcliffe and his henchmen with the same journal notes found in the gold chest as strong evidence. The convicts were given a sentence of a lifetime imprisonment for treason against the crown. And it would stay that way without the possibility of parole. Even John was cleared of the charge against trying to break into the castle. It was over now. Pocahontas was free to go.

**AN**: _The end of this story is near. I might have two more chapters to go. I have no more options or suggestions to ask, but I would like to thank the users who read and reviewed this story; and to thank the ones for helping me come up with ideas when I needed it._


	29. The Voyage Back Home

**Chapter 29: The Voyage Back Home**

A half hour later after the jury announced the sentence, Pocahontas and friends were back inside Thomas's house for a safe night of rest. With the bad guys locked up, none of them had anything to fear of assassins. Still the windows and doors were to remain secured before they went to bed. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"I can't believe Ratcliffe is finally convicted," Nakoma said with a yawn, stretching her arms in the air. "I was almost worried he would never be exposed."

"I told you David knew what he was doing," John reminded. He was helped by Pocahontas to move faster due to his wounds still in pain, despite the medicine from the guards. "Getting into the tower was a dangerous mission for us, but there was no other way to get Pocahontas out. But I wonder if David will still keep his job as a guard. Of course, that's entirely up to him I suppose; if he still plans on quitting."

"We'll know of that before we leave John," Thomas said, helping Pocahontas lead John upstairs to the one extra bed in his room that remained unused. "Right now we all need to rest from this tiring mission. And once we return to Virginia, perhaps its time we were to celebrate our victory at the village."

"Father will be so happy to see me," said Pocahontas proudly. "It's been so long since I last saw him. I wonder how he'll take seeing me again."

"I'm sure he won't take it too hard," John assured. "I know your father Pocahontas. He wouldn't give up on the hope of ever seeing you again, no matter how long it's been since you were taken in chains."

"I know we haven't been here too long," stated Nakoma. "But I too can't wait till we return home to the village. I've missed everyone already." She entered the room in which she would share with Pocahontas to sleep.

Thomas and Pocahontas helped wrap John's chest in some extra bandages for better precaution and laid him down to sleep comfortably on the bed.

"Good night Pocahontas," said John, smiling warmly. "Sleep well so we won't be too tired when we hop aboard the next ship back to Virginia."

"I will John," Pocahontas said softly, grasping John's hand. "I also want to thank you, Thomas, Nakoma, and David for doing everything to save my life and exposing Ratcliffe for the monster he is. I don't know what I could've done myself."

"You've helped trick and capture those two rogues who tried to kill you that night," John said for a reminder. If you hadn't looked out that window, you would have never known of their plan and I might not be in this bed right now."

"That's true," Pocahontas agreed. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore what might've happened. It's all over now and I'll be more than happy when I see my father again."

"Think nothing of it."

Pocahontas finally left the room to let John rest for the rest of the night. With those scars ready to recover, she did not want to tire him out with anything else in her mind and decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. All of her friends had been through so much to help clear her name and open the king's eyes to understand all that has ever happened from the very beginning. And she was not the only one to suffer behind the bars at the cold dismal tower where Ratcliffe and his henchmen were now prepared to spend the rest of their nights possibly. That's where he belonged, especially after all the lies he spread about her and that false conspiracy she never intended to do.

"Good night John," Pocahontas whispered behind the closed door. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

_One week later_

At seven in the morning, Pocahontas and Nakoma were awakened by Thomas to get everything ready in time so that they'll be able to make it to the ship at the docks. Even if they were still a little tired, the two friends were happy that the day of boarding back home had finally arrived. In a hurry, they grabbed whatever items they held and stuffed them into the traveling bags to rush downstairs where Thomas and John were waiting for them. Flit landed on her shoulder, Meeko jumped into her arms, and Percy was being held by John in his arms. He was half asleep still which made Pocahontas giggle.

"I guess our little animal friends are ready to go home as we are," she said, giggling.

The travelers said their goodbyes to Thomas's family for helping and letting them stay for a couple of nights until everything had already been settled with the king. Thomas promised his mother that he would keep on writing to her from time to time. And there may be other days when he would return to London whether on business or for a visit. He would try his best to do so. Thomas's mother and little sister were a little sad to see him leave, but were relieved by his promises. Everyone stayed until after breakfast as soon as they all left and headed for the docks where the whole crew awaited.

"Hey, John wait up!"

John turned around to see David come running up to him, still wearing his armor outfit. He hadn't expected his old friend to show up, but was glad to see him before leaving.

"David, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up," said John. "Are you coming along on this voyage?"

"I wish I could John," said David. "But I wanted to tell you that the king and queen have appointed me as captain of the guards. And I accepted it. King James saw me as more honest and loyal than Ratcliffe; especially when he thought of those words I mentioned to him. Maybe I'll have enough gold to provide for my family after all."

"You know what David, I think you're right," John agreed. "I think you'd make a great captain of the guards instead of wandering around waiting for an order. That's what I always thought. But I'm sure going to miss you."

"So will I John," David shook his friend's hand. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday. I just wanted to wish you good luck before you leave. It wouldn't be honest of me to not say goodbye to an old friend, after all we've been through for the past couple of days. Then what kind of friend would I be now?"

"I guess we'll never know," John laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I hope being captain won't be too much pressure on you."

"I'm sure I can handle it John," David assured. "I even have other friends to help me out with it if I don't know what to do."

"Thanks David. And don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine."

After their goodbyes, John boarded and looked over to see his old friend as he saw the townspeople grow smaller as the ship started sailing into the sea. Although it felt sad to leave him behind, the bright side was that the enemy was finally locked up and they were returning home to the village. And John figured that David knew when to keep a close eye on Ratcliffe if anything were to happen.

**AN**: _The last chapter is on the way. I know it's sad to see a story end whether you're watching a movie or reading a good book. But even fanfictions have endings sometimes. But I hate to leave my stories ending on a cliffhanger as most other writers have done. I'm afraid I don't have any other Pocahontas stories in my mind at the moment, so I don't know when's the next time I'll ever be able to write another one. But for those who have enjoyed my story here, if you're ever interested in borrowing my fanfiction characters that don't appear in the movie for their Pocahontas stories, ask my permission first. Let's see those reviews._


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

For two months, the ship sailed across the sea all the way from London to head for the final destination at Virginia. During those two months, Pocahontas and her friends had not known that her father Powhatan had been suffering from some nightmares he had about losing his daughter and never seeing her again. He had hated Ratcliffe for taking her away and never allowing him or anyone else to see her before leaving for London. And this was all because of a terrible and dishonest lie he made up about Pocahontas. He had hoped that these bad dreams were just from the terrible feelings he had ever since Pocahontas was taken from the village and did not foretell anything. No matter how bad these dreams were to him, he wouldn't allow himself to think that for one moment that Pocahontas was gone for good. Somehow he had to hold on to the hope that one day, she will return and that John's plan for saving her had succeeded. Most of all, Powhatan needed to remain strong for his people, even through the toughest of times. He didn't want to give up too soon, but the weeks and months to him felt like years and he was unsure how much longer it would take before he lost hope.

That day, Powhatan stood atop the same high ledge where he remembered how his daughter used to come up here and peer over the lake all the way to the ocean. His heart had never felt this troubled in his life. Nearly every day, he had come up to this ledge to face the open sea in the hopes that the ship carrying his daughter would return soon. But so far, he saw nothing.

"I hope you'll return someday my daughter," Powhatan said sadly, leaning against his staff. "I'm not giving up on you." He stood there as if he were a lonely statue waiting for company.

As he stood mournfully atop the ledge, the gentle wind stirred in the trees as leaves of green, scarlet, and gold floated around his head. What was the meaning of this wind he felt amongst him? Usually when this happens, it means something is approaching their land. His eyes grew misty as he listened closely to the speaking wind still blowing. He was right about something approaching. When Powhatan faced the sea again, he thought his eyes were deceiving him when a large ship was sailing in this direction. Could this be what the wind was telling him? And could it be possible that his daughter was on that ship returning home after all those months of separation? The only way for him to find out was to reach that ship from where it was preparing to make its stop.

* * *

_At the ship_

Powhatan saw that the citizens of Jamestown gathered around where the ship stopped to welcome everyone home when they stepped on land. One by one, the passengers stepped off patiently while carrying some supplies from the ship. He did not see any familiar faces in the line of men, fearing he might have gotten his hopes up too soon. But his thoughts proved him wrong when he witnessed Meeko, Flit, and Percy step down happily soon followed by John Smith, Thomas, Nakoma, and unless his mind was playing tricks on him again, he saw walking behind Nakoma…POCAHONTAS!

"Pocahontas!" Powhatan shouted amongst the busy crowd loud enough to get her attention. "Pocahontas, over here!"

"Father!" Pocahontas pushed her way through the crowd to get to Powhatan.

Pocahontas felt tears in her eyes to feel herself running into his open arms wrapped them around her in a warm loving embrace. His daughter was the closest to his heart and he had almost lost hope of ever seeing her again. It was relieving to see that his bad dreams did not come true now that his daughter had finally returned safely to him. All this time he had wished that he could have traveled with John on the ship to London, but his people still needed him and he would have never forgiven himself if anything terrible were to happen without his appearance. Powhatan himself felt like crying, but allowed his daughter to let out her feelings first. He did not know what else she had been through during captivity and part of him didn't want to find out if the story was something not for him to hear.

"Oh Father, I thought I would never see you again," Pocahontas sobbed, holding onto her father tightly till her arms ached. "It's been months since I last saw you. And I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing my people again for many long years if it weren't for John helping me out of prison."

"Prison?" Powhatan was stunned at what she mentioned. "You were in prison?"

"Only for two days Father. It's kind of a long story, but I'm still happy to be back home with you and everyone else."

"Chief Powhatan, we made it back!" John called out, followed by Thomas, Nakoma, and the animal companions. "And I'm guessing you're wondering how we managed to succeed with helping to clear your daughter's name."

"And I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I thought I spotted your ship coming this way," said Powhatan, smiling proudly. "But you can tell me everything that has happened after we head back to the village. This night calls for a celebration."

They all followed the chief back home to the village without any more answers to give him. John did not want to ruin this moment by giving Powhatan every terrible detail of all that has happened to Pocahontas. He would only wait if he ever asked of it. John felt proud of himself and his friends who managed to help Pocahontas be free from the terrible tower. It would have proven impossible for him to do it all by himself without any backup. In fact, no one would have completed a dangerous mission all alone.

That night, the villagers held a celebration in honor of John's success and for Pocahontas' safe return home. John told them all that happened without seeing anyone overreact when he mentioned what Ratcliffe or King James had done. His scars were almost healed and so were Pocahontas's. It turned out to be a wonderful celebration with the cheering and the feast of wonderful foods all cooked up.

"Oh John, I don't know what more I could ask for," Pocahontas said, leaning against John's chest as they watched a few villagers dancing around the fire with instruments playing. "Everything I need is right here with my people and you mostly. Once again, thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," John threw his arm around her. "Perhaps we'll be better ready next time if someone other than Ratcliffe appears. Until then, I couldn't agree more that it feels good to be home again."

**The End**

**AN:** _Well that's the end of this story. Once again, I have no other plans for another Pocahontas story at the moment. But if something ever comes up, I'll put it in my upcoming list. I hope this epilogue is good enough for the ending of this story. It was all I could think of. Remember to ask my permission first if any of you are ever interested in borrowing my fanfiction characters. By the way, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews given me ever since this story was first published. I'm sorry it took almost three years to complete, but now it is done. So long, until next time._


End file.
